


The Graduate

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Series: The Graduate [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a hard-working grad student but her semester is about to get a lot more difficult as she finds herself caught between the Dean, Theo Elvenking and her professor, Thomas Durin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wrung your hands nervously as you stared silently at the wall plaque which read _Dr. Theo Elvenking, Dean of the Faculty of History,_ unable to remove your eyes from the bold letters. You had not planned to be sitting in the small lobby of the university building so early in the morning, nor had you even imagined that you should be called to the dean’s office so unexpectedly.

You had barely noticed the peculiar email dwelling within the mess of your other cluttered messages. Yet you had opened it and the contents had you in state of relief and distress all at once. You had been more than assured that the opportunity had passed you by a month ago. You had little enough time as it was and you wondered if you were getting yourself in over your head. _What was a graduate student to do but take any money waved their way?_

“[Y/N],” The grim secretary looked up over her small glasses, the frames were more suited to an old lady than the young, auburn-haired woman, “You may see the dean now.”

“Thank you, um…” You glanced down at her name tag as you stood, trying not to crack under her straight-faced stare, “Tauri Wood.”

“Mmm,” She sounded as much an old lady as the glasses would have suggested.

You hitched the strap of your bag over you shoulder and took your first steps toward the ominous door. You had met with the dean one other time and he had not so much as looked at you and yet seemed to disprove of your every word. You quirked your lip as you cautiously knocked on the door out of courtesy and received nothing but a dull welcome from the other side.

“Good morning,” You squeaked as you entered, trying to keep your head up.

“Hmm,” He looked down his nose at you though he sat sternly in his leather chair, “Sit down.”

“Okay,” You nearly whispered as you took the seat in front of his desk, the pack of mints in your bag rattling noisily and causing another pointed look, “Sorry.”

“I think you know why I’ve asked you here,” He began, clearing his throat as he stared at you with his pale blue eyes.

“Yes,” You tried not to stutter as his icy stare burned you, “I believe this is about the G.A. position.”

“You would believe correctly,” He replied monotonously, his neat silver blond hair shining under the artificial light, “It is yours if you would have it…though I would expect you would not have shown up if you didn’t.”

“Of course,” You accepted a little too eagerly, sitting on the edge of your chair, “May I ask, though, how it is still available?”

“You may,” He answered, though he sounded less than pleased about the question, “It was not available and then it was and then it wasn’t again and so on.”

“What do you mean?” You lowered your brows, realizing this may not be as serendipitous as you had thought.

“You will be the fifth G.A. in this position in the last month,” He explained with an irritated frown.

“Five in a month?!” You could not help the shock in your voice.

“Yes, well…” The dean gave a low sigh, “Professor Durin has never been very…compatible with others. Surprisingly, he is doing much better than past years. Most Septembers, he has a different G.A. every other day and by mid-October, he has gone through all the candidates.”

“Oh…” You attempted to hide the dread in your stomach, “Well, I am sure I can make it work.”

“You would be the first,” He looked across at you doubtfully, “If not, you can at least squeeze a little money out of the position.”

“I suppose,” You glanced at your lap, disheartened and yet the sureness in his voice provoked your stubbornness, “But no,” You returned your eyes to his, “I swear to you, I will be the first.”

“Hmm,” He scoffed, at last breaking his stone veneer, “Well, good luck.”

You could tell that he was finished and so you gave a week farewell and tried not to trip on your way out of his office. You smiled at Tauri as you left and she did not even grace you with more than a gray look. You tucked your chin down as you clutched the strap of your bag and braced yourself for your first day of what seemed to you to be G.A. hell.

You hoped with all your heart that Dr. Elvenking had been exaggerating for effect and you were not walking into a hell storm. Besides, even if it were horrible, you would have to brave it for as long as you could. You were hard up for money and while the position did not offer much, it was enough to keep you afloat in these hard times.

If you could not keep your promise and fulfill your position, what would the dean think of you then? It already seemed he was not fond of you and you knew that you were the last type of person who should be around someone so grim. And what about your own work? You had a thesis to write and meetings to attend and there was that conference you had so foolishly gotten yourself involved in. The more you though about it, the more you were sure of your failure and the harder every step got as you walked towards your doom.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finally meets her associate professor, Thomas Durin.

You neared Professor Durin’s first class of the day and inhaled deeply, bracing yourself for the unknown. You half-regretted deciding not to attend your former alma mater for your second degree; you had known all the instructors in your department and they had learned to tolerate you. The little you had heard about your advising professor already had you contemplating a transfer. Yet you had never been one to back down so easily or to quit without a fight. _Hell, you had not even begun your battle; it may turn out to be more of a peaceful parlay._

The door was wide open and you checked your watch. You were early and that was always a step ahead with any professor. Your punctuality was your one redeeming quality and you could rely on that over anything else. You entered, trying not to look as anxious as you felt, though you could not help but grip your bag strap even tighter. You quirked your mouth nervously as your heavy satchel hit one of the desks and caused it to scrape loudly on the polished floor.

You cringed as you finally laid eyes on the vaunted professor at the front of the classroom, his broad back turned to you. He had a tight dark bun at the back of his head though you could tell there was quite a lot of hair tucked in there. You had met professors with such locks before and you knew them to be the most eccentric and often the most passionate.

As you moved the desk back the half-foot you had shifted it, he turned to you slowly with a near silent sigh. You looked over at him with a weak pleading smile as he set his eyes upon you, their deep blue even sharper than Dr. Elvenking’s. You would have gulped dramatically but you were sure that would be the end of you; _you could not show your fear._

“Hello,” You began, cringing as you sounded like a freshman, “I’m your new G.A., [Y/N].”

“Another one,” He raised his brow sardonically, “Well, at least you had the grace to show up _before_ class.”

“My mother always told me being late was a cardinal sin,” You replied a little to cheerily, “Though I could never find the biblical evidence of that.”

“Hmmp,” He seemed less than amused at your lame anecdote, “Might as well get started…though Elvenking could have informed me that I had a new G.A.”

“Oh,” You uttered awkwardly, not knowing whether he was truly disappointed in the dean or yourself.

“Here are my notes,” He waved you casually towards his podium as he opened his thick binder, “My first class is _Medicine in the Middle Ages_ , today we are beginning the Black Plague. I trust a graduate student knows the basics of the topic.”

“My favourite,” You preened but your smile was killed by the tension you could feel radiating from him, “I mean, sure. Yes, I can handle it.”

“You have the text book, I trust?” He mused as you looked over his rather neat cursive.

“Text book?” You had only just found out you had the position, “Which one would that be?”

“Wallis, Medieval Medicine, I know, a rather peculiar choice for the course,” His dry quip had you even more uncertain.

“I don’t have it with me,” You gave an apologetic wince, “But I do have it! I used it in my undergrad.”

“Well, be sure to show up with it from here out,” He sounded even more displeased by your presence.

“Will do,” You assured meekly and looked back to his notes, glad at least that you could understand them, “So, what exactly will I be responsible for?”

“Hmmm,” You felt his sidelong look before he stepped up beside you and glance down at his notes, “I usually have my G.A.’s sit out their first day but seeing as we are already in October, we best not waste any more time. Can you handle it?”

“Certainly,” You tried to sound like you believed the word, “It’s not life or death. Well, it is…you know, because the Plague was so…fatal.” You had somehow let yourself babble like an idiot and held back the shame boiling in your chest.

“Right,” He replied dully, “You can have the last twenty minutes to talk about the merchant ships and spread of the plague through cargo.”

“Great,” You counted your blessings to be able to speak on something you knew well, “Thanks.”

“Sure,” He drawled grimly as you finally tore your eyes from his notes, “You don’t need the Latin translated, do you?”

“Not at all,” You would have been proud but he made it hard to feel like anything more than a brainless child, “Latin is my jam. I’m sorry, I mean, no, I got it.”

“I can only hope that you do,” He grumbled and you stepped down from behind the podium, content with your prep.

“Me too,” You whispered to yourself as you crossed to the table at the other end of the front of the class.

You removed your bag from your shoulder and set it upon the cleared table top and began to shuffle through your things. You knew that you were suppose to be teaching this class, but taking notes never hurt and you wanted to be thorough. You grabbed your notebook and pen and lifted your bag once more onto your shoulder, taking a seat in the front row as you waited for students to arrive. All you had to do now was be patient and hope that you did not blow your very first day.


	3. Making a Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's first day as a G.A. does not go as planned

The end of the day could not have come soon enough and you had only three classes that first day, though the period in between had been absolutely endless. You had scurried away in your free time to hide in the cafe and read another book for your thesis and to squeeze in a bite of pricey cafeteria salad. After _Medicine and the Middle Ages_ , your day included _Medieval Art and Culture,_ and a course you were especially excited for; _Fashion of the Early Renaissance._

The classes were more than you could have hoped for and Durin, despite his prickly demeanour, was an exceptionally effective professor. You were slightly disappointed that you had not had him in your own undergrad and found yourself taking on the role of student as you sat among the class. You were also relatively confident in your own teaching, though your style was not so polished as Durin’s.

“Hmm,” Professor Durin grumbled to himself as he packed up his binder, “You don’t seem completely incompetent.”

 _Why thank you_ , you thought dryly, keeping the comment to yourself as you merely nodded and tucked away your notebook as you pulled on your jacket.

“Tomorrow there will only be two periods, sections of the same course; _The Church and Medieval Life_ ,” He explained dully as he pulled his leather bag over his shoulder, “We will see how much you know about Thomas Beckett.”

“Nice,” You smiled despite his ever-grim manner, “I think I can do well enough.”

“Right,” He gave the short reply once more, his eyes pierced you with innate irritation, “You best keep that schedule close. I do not tolerate tardiness.”

“Neither do I,” You assured him as you hitched up your own bag, “Thank you.”

“Good night,” He said dismissively as he began to button up his jacket.

You returned the farewell as smoothly as you could, though it was more of a pathetic squeak than the clear words you had hoped for. You turned and scurried quickly from the classroom, eager to be free of the oppressive tension, though your night would be less than restful. You had your thesis to work on, not to mention you had meeting with your adviser tomorrow which you would have to fit in between classes. Somewhere in there, you were suppose to sleep but you rarely did what you ought to do.

* * *

You could have poured your coffee over your head to wake yourself up but you could not show up on only your second day soaked in caffeine. Instead, you swigged the warm brew as you kept a half-jog along the foggy morning sidewalks. You had nearly forgot how big the campus was as you held onto your bouncing bag with your other hand.

You burst in to the building and found the elevator taped up with a sign which told you that the stairs were your only hope. You climbed the steps as your breath picked up further and you reached the top of the final flight, looking to your watch. _Why had you even thought you would be late?_ You were too obsessive about time.

You tried to regain your composure as you pushed the door into the hallway and gulped some more coffee, keeping track of the room numbers as you went. You entered the large lecture hall and found yourself at the back, all the way up at the top row and realized you could have taken one less flight of stairs. You shrugged away your own stupidity and focused on getting to the front of the empty hall.

You looked to the front and found Durin sitting behind the long desk which sat to the side of the podium. He was sat casually reading a book and had not seemed to notice your entrance as his focus remained on the pages. You let out a silent sigh of relief, eager to use the twenty minutes before class to rest your mind. You took your first step down but your packed bag hooked itself onto the side of a chair and you found yourself unbalanced.

Your cup flew from your hands as you struggled against the trap and your coffee exploded on the steps before your bag released and you fell into the puddle. You groaned as you lifted yourself and realized the contents of your bag had also spilled into the mess of your coffee. You gather up your soaked possessions as you heard motion from the front of the hall.

You looked up to find Professor Durin no longer reading his book as he stared up at you; even from there you could tell he was not amused. You shoved your things into your bag hurriedly and stood up with little grace.

“Don’t worry,” You called down, “I’ll clean it up.”

He merely raised his book once more and you turned and ran back up the steps with a hidden cringe. You were ready to cry by the time you found the washroom and saw the coffee stain down the front of your jacket. You removed the sodden garment only to find your blouse just as poorly and you groaned once more. You did your best to dry yourself and the contents of your bag with paper towels before you grabbed another wad and headed back to the lecture hall.

You mopped up the puddle silently and cringed further as students began to enter the lecture hall, a few sending you sly comments and amused chuckles. You merely finished your work and headed down to the front of the room, avoiding looking at Durin who was now standing at the podium patiently watching the room fill.

You took a seat in the front row, hanging your jacket behind you so that it could dry somewhat. You pulled out your text book, which had cost you far too much, and your notes, ready to fight your way through this class. You could talk about Medieval Christianity in your sleep and you may just have to at this point.


	4. An Odd Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets some new faces.

We cannot be certain what truly happened that fateful day in Canterbury, but we can be sure of the significance of Becket’s death. His demise would ensure his own place as a saint in the Church as well the decline of Henry II’s reputation as King of England. Furthermore, Becket’s death would become a hallmark in the rivalry between Church and State,” You finished your spiel at last, proud that you had made sense despite how heavy your head felt.

“Alright,” Professor Durin stepped up as you left the podium, “That will be all today, but don’t forget your precis due next class.”

The class broke into a rabble at the dismissal and you looked down sullenly at your brown-stained blouse, shaking your head once more at your own carelessness. As you had given your lecture, you had nearly forgotten about your episode but the smell of coffee kept bringing you back to the thought. You checked your jacket only to find it still as damp as before and you sighed; one more class and you could get home and dry it properly.

“What happened to you?” A voice had you looking up from your self-pity.

“Hmm?” You quirked your brow at the young blond man in front of you, one of the students who had just sat through you class.

“You must be why it smells like coffee in the back,” He commented with a smirk, “Rather unfortunate. That’s a nice blouse.”

“Phil,” Durin’s voice kept you from another confused squeak, “What are you doing bothering my G.A.?”

“Oh, nothing,” The blond, Phil, looked to the professor with the same grin still plastered on his face, “I suppose I should not add to her problems. She’s likely got enough working with you.”

Your mouth dropped open slightly at the ballsy comment and you looked between Durin and the arrogant student, waiting for a storm to break. Instead, Durin simply shook his head and opened the same book he had been reading earlier.

“Come on, Phil,” Another voice neared as you heard steps coming down the stairs, “I need to eat something.

“You brought Kal?” Durin asked without looking up from his book, “I don’t recall him being in this class.”

“He’s not,” Phil rolled his eyes and you wondered how he could talk to the gruff professor so wryly, “But I think he enjoyed it.”

“Oh yes, especially the last part,” The dark-haired student smiled at you, “I’m not much of a history person by now I know who Thomas Becket is.”

“Which begs the question, why are you here?” Durin’s eyes continued across the page of his book.

“To see you, dear uncle,” Phil replied tauntingly, “Though I don’t recall your G.A. being female last week.”

“That was the other one,” Durin grumbled, finally taking his eyes from his book, “This is the new one.”

“Ah, which number is she?” Kal chuckled.

“I lost count after the third,” Durin rolled his eyes, “Now, please, you must have a reason for being here.”

“Our mother asked us to drop in,” Phil explained nonchalantly, “To make sure you weren’t so miserable. She’ll surely be disappointed.”

“I am not miserable,” Durin looked back to his book, “You can tell your mother I will see her tonight.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Phil shook his head, “That’s what you said last week.”

“Tell her I’ll be there,” He repeated sternly, once more focusing on his book, “Now go feed your brother before his stomach starts screaming.”

“Bye, Uncle Tom,” Phil called as he ushered out his brother who had started chewing on a candy bar which he had produced out of nowhere, “And the G.A.”

“It’s [Y/N],” You called after them, finally finding words.

The two students, who you gathered were brothers, stepped into the hall and you could hear their chatter even as the door closed behind them. You sat down in your seat along the front row, chewing your lip as the silence filled with tension. If that was how Durin was with his own nephews, he surely was as bad as you expected.

“Sorry about that,” Durin’s voice caused your eyes to shoot up, his own still on the book, “My nephews had the sense to attend university, although they could have done so anywhere else.”

“Not at all,” You rubbed your neck as you looked down at your notebook, “They seem friendly enough.”

“They’re smart,” He said dully, “But they get themselves in more trouble than they should.”

“It must be from the other side of the family,” You replied without thinking and summarily bit your tongue in reproach.

“Mmm,” He grumbled and you tried to read your writing which had become a blur under your mortified eyes.

“I’ll just be quiet now,” You mumbled as you lifted your notebook to hide behind, closing your eyes with embarrassment.

You re-read the same sentence over and over as you listened to the subtle flick of pages being turned and watched the clock as the minutes dripped by like molasses. You wished you had more control over your tongue and contemplated quitting that very moment. Yet, as you thought about the reality of doing so, your pride overshadowed your shame. You would not admit defeat; not to Dr. Elvenking and surely not to Professor Durin.


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader struggles to keep up with her work as Durin and Elvenking begin to bear down on her.

“Here,” Durin dropped the thick pile of paper in front of you, “These need to be marked for tomorrow’s class.”

“What?” You eyed the stack doubtfully, “Tomorrow?! But I–”

“Either you can do the work or you cannot,” He replied gruffly, “It is expected of G.A.’s that they mark papers.”

“I can do it, it is just…tomorrow?” You pleaded weakly.

“I am sure Elvenking can find me another useless G.A. in no time,” He grumbled, it seemed that he liked the dean as much as he did you.

“No, no,” You set your hands on the papers, “I can do it. I do the hell out of it.”

Once again, you regretted your wording but you would not let yourself be defeated so easily. You lifted the heavy bundle of papers and clutched them against your chest. You set your face to the most determined expression you had and sent it towards Durin who stared back unflinching.

“I’ll have them done tonight, even,” You challenged.

“Oh, really?” The straight line of his mouth hinted at a slight curve, “Then I suppose you could handle these as well.”

He reached in his bag and pulled out a folder with as many papers and you hid the cringe which threatened to break your fortitude.

“These also need to be done for tomorrow,” He explained boastfully, “And you will also need to be prepared to present the demo on the Crusades for Islam in the Middle Ages.”

“Demo?” You had no idea what he was talking about.

“Check your e-mail,” He gave a subtle shake of his head, “You will be doing war tactics of the First Crusade.”

“Uh,” You wished you had not let that slip, “Okey dokey. It’ll be done. With a ribbon on top…”

He merely narrowed his eyes and nodded at you with a blank look before turning back to his bag and pulling closed the flap. You scooped up your second stack of work and did your best to balance the load as you made your way to the door, your bag pulling heavily on your shoulder. You would not be seeing your bed tonight, you would be lucky to leave the library.

“He is going to eat it so hard,” You yawned to yourself as you dragged your feet down the hallway, “I bet he thought I was lying.”

You were so tired that talking to yourself seemed perfectly sane and the weight of the papers you had wrapped in five plastic bags seemed less than that of your head. You could still smell the faint scent of coffee on your jacket, having little time to clean it the night before. You had managed to sneak home to change into fresh clothing but could do little more before you could stumble back out the door, only half-awake.

The hallway seemed to get longer with every step and you wondered if you would ever know the sweet paradise of sleep again. Between the thesis and working for Professor Durin, you were certain you would never again be graced with the gift of slumber. It had not even been a week and you could not be sure it had not been months. You yawned into a cringe as you looked ahead and saw the blond-haired man walking directly toward you.

Dr. Elvenking was impeccably dressed as usual and his pristine silver-blond hair was immaculate compared to your fraying ponytail. To your chagrin, he was looking directly at you and there was no chance for you to duck out before you were forced to once again be at the mercy of his sharp glare. You withheld the nervous twitch which threatened your groggy eyes and instead did your best to look more than a zombie.

“Dr. Elvenking,” You greeted, your voice grating unintentionally with your lack of sleep.

“[Y/N],” He seemed pleased to see you, “I was just coming to see how your work with Durin was progressing. You look about ready to quit.”

“No, actually,” You fought back a yawn, “I’ve only just begun.”

“Truly?” He raised his brow smugly, “You’ve already lasted longer than your predecessor.”

“Easy peasy,” You tried to sound nonchalant, “But I should be on my way. I’ve a class to get to.”

“Oh?” He allowed himself a subtle smirk, “I think I will accompany you. It is important for deans to monitor their professors. Besides, I’d like to see you and Professor Durin in action.”

“Of course,” You accepted as he turned to walk beside you, “Maybe you’ll learn something.”

“Maybe,” He returned in a monotone and you cursed yourself once more for your errant tongue, “Professor Durin is rather clever.”

You walked along in an awkward silence, afraid to say anything as you knew your exhaustion did little for your ability to rein in your own stupidity. You finally reached the door, propped open as usual, and stepped through, hiding a yawn in your jacket collar as Elvenking followed you.

You snapped your mouth shut as Durin looked up from where he sat reading as usual at the front. You wondered how he was always earlier than yourself, though the expression which hardened his features had you thinking that you were somehow late. You crossed to the desk where he sat and set down the papers, pulling them from the bags as you presented them to him with quiet pride.

“Theo,” He greeted grimly over your shoulder as he rose from his seat, “This is a surprise.”

“Yes, well I figured it was about time for me to sit in on another of your lessons,” Elvenking’s voice was as pointed as Durin’s and your spine stiffened with unease, “You are one of my highest rated professors and I should see what all the fuss is about.”

“Be my guest,” Durin replied as he set his book down heavily, “You’ve never had any issue with imposing upon me as it were.”

You tried to hide your discomfort as you pretended to look through your bag, uncertain of what you had gotten yourself in the middle of. From what you could tell, the two of them shared a loathing for each other which rivaled Burr and Hamilton. You cautiously approached the podium and began to set up the demo you had promised and could sense the two of them as they remained in a silent stand-off.

“[Y/N],” Durin suddenly turned to you, “This better be good.”

He stepped up beside you and looked down at the screen as you waited for your presentation to open. You kept your eyes down, giving a relieved sigh when the old computer finally loaded your file and you began to flip through the content. He made little more than grunts as you went through your plan, though you could not tell if he was pleased or not.

“That will do,” He grumbled as he turned around and lowered his voice, “What is he doing here?”

“I don’t know,” You whispered back, looking over your shoulder to the dean who was sitting with a patient smirk, “He just kind of followed me here. He’s the dean, so I thought–”

“Don’t worry about it,” He waved away the rest of your words as he stepped down from the podium, “That bastard would follow me to hell if it meant he could see me suffer.”

You widened your eyes before you looked back to your demo and wished you were anywhere else. You had thought this would be a long day, but now you were sure it would be the longest of your life. You could feel the heat building as the two men waited silently in the empty classroom which felt like it was full to the brim. You swallowed back the anxiety rising within you as you looked from one to the other and prayed that you would make it out with your sanity in tact.


	6. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durin and Elvenking come face to face and it has consequences for the reader.

You wished you were still an undergrad and that you had not gained such skills of perception. You seemed to be the only one among the classroom who could feel the intensity between the dean and the professor. Your demo was effective despite your mind being clouded by exhaustion and the awareness that you were in no man’s land between two very frightening men. Yet, you powered through and even got a few of the apathetic students to participate; a rare feat for any history professor.

The students streamed out as the lunch hour dawned and you wished you could run out with them. Instead, you went about packing up and closing the programs on the computer, as you futilely tried to ignore the suffocating tension. You pulled your flash drive out and stuffed it in your pocket, eager to be gone, though you would have to wait to be dismissed before you could do so. It seemed as if the two men had forgotten about you and you dared not make them recall your presence.

“Well,” Dr. Elvenking pushed himself from his seat, “That was interesting.”

“Interesting,” Professor Durin repeated monotonously, “Glad you enjoyed yourself so immensely.”

“Very,” Elvenking returned wryly, “May I make one suggestion?”

“Go ahead,” Durin gritted through his clenched jaw.

“Try to hold onto this G.A.,” Elvenking smirked, “At least, until mid-terms are over.”

“Hmm,” You could see Durin’s nostrils flaring before he forced himself to continue, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Elvenking gave one last arrogant smirk before turning on his heel and striding from the room.

You held your breath, frozen in place as you watched the dean leave and you wished you would disappear into the air. You could not help a desperate cringe as you looked to Durin who was clenching his fists and glaring at the doorway.

“Maybe someone should suggest he take the stick out of his ass,” Professor Durin finally broke the silence, “Dick.”

“Uhh…” You tried not to laugh despite your urge to do so at his unexpected language.

“Thanks again for bringing him along,” He grumbled as he caught sight of you.

“I didn’t invite him,” You said defensively, “And he’s the dean, what am I suppose to say?”

“Next time, tell him to fuck off,” His words made you blanch.

“I can’t do that,” You frowned, “Besides, I thought he was only coming along to egg me on.”

“What do you mean?” Durin crinkled his brow.

“Well, he does not like me any better than you,” You explained awkwardly, “He rejected me for the six different G.A. positions I applied for and well, he as much as told me I would fail at this one.”

“Did he?” He crossed his arms and looked once more to the door as if the dean were still there, “Tosser.”

“I’m sorry though,” You tried to ease his anger, realizing you had another class with him that day, “I’ll try to avoid him from now on.”

“Don’t bother, he’ll find you if he wants to,” Durin growled as he picked up his book, “At least I know why he sent you now.”

You remained silent, unsure of what to say, and paralyzed by the lingering tension.

“He thinks he can break me,” He opened his book but did not seem to be seeing the words, “He thinks I can’t handle a graduate student. Easy. It’s not my fault graduates are so dimwitted.”

“Huh, okay,” You finally returned to your senses as you began to bristle, “It is nice to know I am some pawn in this little chess match.”

You crossed to your bag and shoved your notebook inside roughly, bending the pages carelessly. You were suddenly very angry after such a strained period between the two and now you were as good as being insulted because of it.

“But I am far from dimwitted and I am not weak,” You hissed under your breath as you hitched your bag, “I’ll see you in the next class. I’m going to get lunch.”

You turned down the centre aisle towards the door without so much as looking at Durin and the silence was filled with a new tension. You stomped into the hallway, slightly ashamed that you had let your emotions show so clearly but at the same time, you had a right to be upset. You narrowed your eyes as you continued down the hall, vowing to prove to Durin and Elvenking that you could do it; you would make it to the end of the semester.


	7. A Small Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader shows up Durin

It was only your second week of working with the fearsome Professor Durin but your timing had never been fortunate. Mid-terms were only just beginning and you knew that it would be just as tiring for you as it was for the students. Every night you were bogged down with even more work from Durin. If you were not marking endless papers, he tasked you with researching some new topic he had decided must be included in his lesson.

You were half-convinced he was only doing it to see you suffer or he thought he was making some sort of point to Elvenking. You still could not figure whatever it was that set the two apart so vehemently and you were not sure you wanted to know. You were tempted to ask but asking anything of the gruff professor was as good as holding your hand out to a rabid lion. Instead, you kept your sights ahead of you and told yourself that one day the semester would be over.

You had just finished a long day of classes though it was far from over as you settled in at the library table. Your notebook lay open beside your laptop and your textbooks were already sprawled across the expanse as you set about your business. Your bag hung open atop the table among the medley of resources and your cup of tea steamed close at hand. You typed with a fervour you saved for the midterm season and fueled yourself with dreams of one day seeing your bed again.

You did not know when you had slumped forward onto your keyboard but any sleep was preferable to none. Even as you laid dozing with the keys pressed into your cheek, you did not realize your mistake until the familiar deep voice which haunted your nightmares and reality stirred you from unconsciousness. Your head shot up so quickly that you nearly toppled your chair.

“Huh,” You looked over your computer at Professor Durin, “Oh, hi.”

“Sleeping in the library?” He commented and yet his disapproval was laced with subtle bemusement.

“I was thinking,” You lied through your yawn as you rubbed your face, feeling the imprint of the keyboard, “What are you doing here?”

“Unlike you, I know what libraries are for,” He held up the book in his hand, “I’ve come to borrow this.”

“Oh, well,” You bit your lip, “I have books.” You swept your arm in display of your stacks.

“I see that,” He replied dryly, “Let us hope you’ve actually read them.”

“Hmmm,” You narrowed your eyes and resisted another yawn, “Let us hope.”

“How often do you take naps in the library, anyhow?” He pondered, coming dangerously close to a grin.

“It’s better I take them here than in class, wouldn’t you agree?” You returned as you began to sort through your things.

“Certainly,” He agreed in his dull manner, “Though I hope it is not because you have no where else to sleep. I know tuition is high…”

“Ugh, I am not homeless,” You rolled your eyes as you saw the gibberish you had typed with your face, “I have an apartment…though I am starting to forget what it looks like.”

“Well, it is fortunate that I ran into you here,” He flipped his bag open with his free hand, “I’ve a copy of the mid-terms for you.”

“Oh?” You tried to sound enthusiastic.

“I’ll give you the answer key when you finish,” He set down the pile of exams.

“Finish?” You widened your eyes in confusion.

“I like my G.A.’s to know what they’re marking,” He explained nonchalantly, “So, when you are done, give them back and we’ll see if you are qualified to be grading my students.”

“Fine,” You pulled the papers over to you, “It will be my pleasure.”

“Enjoy,” He tapped the table with his fingers, “And I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Yep,” You tried to withhold the exasperation in your voice, “Tomorrow.”

You had once again ignored your thesis to complete the five mid-terms you had been given and you were at least content that you had done all you could. You had yet to return to your apartment, thankful for the extra change of clothes you kept in your rusty old car. You were as good as living out of the ancient vehicle and you had pondered a nap in the backseat before finally forcing yourself out into the chill autumn air.

You were sure you looked as frightening as the zombies which painted the posters promoting the annual costume contest. You managed to brush your hair into a presentable pony tail and you had masked your odor with the body spray you kept in your bag for emergencies. It was not perfect but it kept you from convincing Durin further that you were homeless.

You walked into class exuding an energy you did not have and made your way to the front. You hummed to yourself as you began to sort through your notes and froze as you realized that you were the only one there. You were there before Professor Durin and you were shocked at your own miraculous feat. You looked around for any sign of him, wondering if he had been there and left, but found no trace of his presence.

“Would you quit that intolerable humming?” You winced as his voice sounded from the doorway, “Or at least pick a better song?”

“What would you prefer? Mozart?” You raised a brow, “Beethoven? Bach?”

“Silence,” He stepped to the other side of the table and dropped his bag atop it, “But if you insist, I am more of a Rolling Stones man myself.”

“Oh, wow,” You replied without thinking, “You listen to music made after 1860?”

“Mmm,” He grumbled as he grabbed his book from the depths of his bag and took his usual seat, opening it.

“I like the Stones,” You began after a brief silence, “Gimme Shelter, Brown Sugar, Beast of Burden.”

“They’re a bit before your time,” He commented without looking away from his book.

“It’s kind of my specialty,” You quipped, “History, you know?”

“I suppose…” He replied dully.

“Oh, I’ve got the mid-terms,” You reached into your bag and revealed the exams, restraining yourself from slamming them down on the table in triumph.

“How many?” He asked without emotion.

“All of them,” You assured, “When you’ve finished reading about…” You eyed the cover of his book, “The History of the Egg? I suppose you could get around to marking them.”

“I suppose,” He echoed as he turned his page.

You turned, hiding a proud grin and wiped clear your features before you sat down in the front row and pulled out your own book. It was a great opportunity for you to catch up on your thesis readings. It was no history of the egg but you thought that the role of woman in medieval warfare was much more interesting. You focused on the small text and dared to smile once more behind the book, proud to have overcome another hurdle. You felt like Hannibal crossing the Alps, except you did not have dead elephants on your conscience.


	8. An Unwanted Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader runs into Elvenking at the most unexpected time.

You had everything perfectly organized atop the large library table you had claimed for yourself despite the glares of others. The mid-terms were divided by class and then by what you had marked and not; plus, there was a stack of papers which you had yet to look at. Yet, you had it all sorted and you were going to get it done one way or another.

No longer was sleep your goal in life, but the immense satisfaction you got when Durin could find nothing wrong with your work. He had returned your mid-terms with little comment and you had only found minor scribbles on the papers. He had also handed his own answer key and you realized it was close to your own, likely why he could find little fault with you. Yet, it was a short-lived victory as you were now piled with hundreds of exams to read and mark and you had to remember that thing called a thesis.

You replaced your red pen for the third time and bent over the near illegible writing of a freshman and felt like ripping up the paper. It was hard enough to read one after another but to try to figure out whether this t was really an f or if this h was k was utterly frustrating. You swept your hair away from your face, tying it in a low bun as you dropped the pen and stretched your cramping fingers.

“Hey,” You whispered to the girl groaning over a textbook behind you, “Could you watch my things for a moment?”

“Sure, I’m not going anywhere,” She replied hopelessly, “And only if you return the favour when you get back.”

“Of course,” You gave a small smile, “As you can see, I won’t be leaving tonight.”

“Good luck,” She finally broke her desperate frown.

“You, too,” You replied with your own gentle grin, “I’ll try to be quick.”

“Alright,” She looked back to her text book with another sigh.

You enjoyed the quiet of the library when you were working but it felt so oppressive when you were simply walking through. It seemed that every step was an avalanche and you would receive harsh looks just for breathing. You walked with light steps on your aching legs as you shouldered your purse and passed into the stairwell with a relieved sigh.

You hurried down the stairs, holding the railing for safety as you had been known to stumble down steps. In fact, you could not remember a building you had been in which you had not fell on at least one flight of stairs. You pushed into the main floor of the library and followed the smell of coffee beans to the buzzing cafe. You smiled to yourself, telling yourself that you had earned the break.

You joined the queue and your face returned to its usual blank stare as you waited for your turn to come. You wondered if you should try something new or at least something festive like that Pumpkin Spice Latte they advertised so fervently. You pondered the choice but knew that in the end you would get your usual coffee and be back to your mid-terms; boring old drink and even duller work.

“Ah, [Y/N],” The voice robbed you of your peaceful calm, “Taking a break?”

“Um,” You turned to look at Dr. Elvenking who had appeared in line behind you, “Yeah, lots of work to do.”

“I am sure,” He looked down his nose with his sardonic pale eyes, “Durin has never been anything less than overbearing.”

“It’s not so bad,” You lied, not wanting to admit defeat and yet you felt as though Durin was only doing his job, “Besides, I’m only doing what any other G.A. is expected to.”

“Oh, I am sure,” He mused dully, “Though you can bow out at any time. I have a few more candidates on my list.”

“No, I don’t think so,” You replied as you stepped up as the line shifted once more, “You can throw away your list.”

“You just wait,” He lowered his brow, “Durin will get to you sooner or later.”

“Tell me,” You began, regretting that you had ever started to reply, “Are you out to see me fail or Durin?”

“Mmm, maybe both,” He grinned, “Although…”

“What?” You narrowed your eyes and shifted again with the queue.

“I’ve little reason to be so cruel to you,” He explained in a plain tone, “I only thought Durin would have been done with you by now, but he has always been intolerably stubborn.”

You nodded suspiciously as you looked up to the menu trying to figure out what was going on.

“You know, you can tell me if he is causing any issue,” He began, further heightening your unease.

“None,” You assured him shortly.

“Well, I could always help if he was, I am dean,” He replied arrogantly, “I would not mind an ally in bringing him down a few notches. He needs to remember that he is only a professor.”

“I haven’t had any issues with Professor Durin,” You answered as you looked to the open counter, “He is a good instructor.”

“Mmm,” He grumbled as you stepped forward to place your order, “Well, if you should find yourself to be mistaken, my office is always open.”


	9. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader starts to settle in with Durin.

“How are the mid-terms coming?” Durin asked as the class shuffled out noisily.

“I’ve got Medicine done,” You explained guiltily, “And some of Fashion.”

“Good,” You were not sure if it were praise or he was simply happy to see you without anything to show, “One class is decent.”

“Decent,” You echoed as you rubbed your chin, “That’s appropriate.”

“Do you have them with you?” He sat in his chair, sweeping back a long strand which had come loose.

“Yes,” You answered as if it should be obvious, “I was planning on marking tonight.”

“Well, get them out,” He reached over and took a pen from his bag pocket, “Two heads are better than one. As much as I hate cliches.”

“Oh, alright,” You reached into your bag and pulled out the folders, piling them heavily on the table, “Thanks.”

“Don’t,” He took one of the folders, “It’s my job anyways.”

You reached for a folder yourself as you pulled up a chair on the other side and reined in your focus, trying not to dwell on his random act of kindness. For any other, it was less than, but for the two weeks you had known Durin, you knew it was the most you could expect. You repressed a smile as you dismissed the thought that you were finally making progress. If anything, you could be content that the silence was no longer filled with tension but rather one of mutual understanding.

* * *

“Come on, Uncle Tom,” Phil appeared before Professor Durin with mid-term in answer, “Can’t you boost me up like ten marks?”

“No, I cannot,” Durin answered as he packed his things, “Besides, I am not the one who marked yours.”

“Oh,” Phil grumbled before his eyes found you, “So it was you?”

“Well, yes,” You replied as you stepped up beside Durin, “I think I remember yours, too. Can I see it?”

“Sure,” He frowned and handed you the paper.

“I can tell you exactly what you did wrong,” You tried not to smile as you remembered exactly what he had written, “For the question ‘How did the church treat the Black Plague?’ you answered 'Exorcism’.”

“What?” Durin said incredulously from your side.

“As I recall, you answered 'Exorcism’ to various questions,” You did your best to hide your amusement, “And when it asked about the responsibility of nuns you wrote that they were in charge of 'decor’ and 'all around having a good time’.”

“Oh god,” Durin commented disappointed, “Let me see that.”

You handed him the mid-term and pursed your lips against the laughter stirring in your chest, trying not to embarrass Phil. Durin’s brow lowered with irritation as he read through the exam only to rise incredulously as he turned the page.

“You said that the Pope wore a big hat because he 'had a brain tumour the size of Rome’,” Durin looked to his nephew with comical shock, “There was more than one pope in history.”

“Well, one of them had to have had a tumour,” Phil said defensively and you had to hold your breath to keep from giggling.

“I am not changing your mark,” Durin shook his head as he handed back the exam, “But, as with any student, you can write a make-up. On Saturday.”

“Saturday?! But–” Phil began but clasped his lips together under Durin’s harsh glare, “Fine, Saturday.”

“Great, now we both have things to do,” He gave what was close to a smile and looked back to his papers.

You listened to Phil’s heavy footsteps as he left and you kept your eyes on your notebook as you tried not to think of the comical answers. You stared at the word 'convent’ until you were finally shook from your struggle by Durin’s voice.

“So,” He began and you looked up, fighting to keep your face blank, “A brain tumour the size of Rome.”

“Uh, yeah,” The corners of your mouth betrayed you and turned upwards.

“My own nephew,” He cringed before his face crinkled into a smile and the sound of his laughter caught you entirely off guard.

You could not help but laugh yourself as you thought about how he had believed that exorcism was the medieval solution to every thing. You did not want to be mean but it was rather absurd. You finally slowed your chuckles as you flipped through your notebook, looking to your watch as you sensed the next class nearing.

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t laugh,” You broke the sound of turning pages.

“No, you should,” He replied as he stepped towards the podium, “My nephew is not stupid but he can be an idiot.”

“Well, we all make mistakes,” You grinned at your paper as you found your own error in your notes, “Me included.”

“Huh?” The grunt was as much a question as he ever gave.

“I wrote 1948 instead of 1348,” You corrected the mistake with your pen, “I must have been especially tired.”

“Well, now that mid-terms are as good as done, you could have another nap in the library,” He mused and his light tone had you more unhinged than his usual stern one, “It will be close to empty until final exams.”

“Hmm,” You tried to process that he had actually made a joke, “It does sound tempting.”

“How are the chairs for sleeping?” He continued in his uncharacteristic manner, “I could not imagine they are very comfortable.”

“I’ve grown a bit of an indifference to such things,” You allowed yourself another smile, “I would sleep anywhere if it meant I could close my eyes.”

“Oh, to be a graduate student again,” He leaned on the podium as he spoke, “Sleepless nights. Endless days.”

“Ha, it’s hard to imagine you as a student,” You said aloud before your alarms sounded.

“I’ve never seen myself as anything but,” He answered and you were once again very aware of how amiable he was being, “You can always learn something new when it comes to history.”

“That’s so…true,” You looked up as you heard the first students entering, “For instance, I never knew exorcism was used in the canonization process.”

“Oh, god,” He continued as he set up his presentation on the projector, “I’ll have to tell my sister about that.”

You grinned once more as the buzz of students’ voices began to fill the lecture hall and you were reassured that you may actually get to the end of the month, though the semester was still far from over.


	10. A New Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader loses her thesis advisor and his replacement is less than desirable.

You were half-certain that your nightmares were starting to become reality as you dragged yourself once more to the dean’s office. You loathed visiting the stuffy place, it was overwhelmingly oppressive and you imagined it was exactly what prison felt like. You could see yourself in an orange jumpsuit with numbers across the front, marching to your death along the fluorescent-lit hallway.

You hiked up your bag once more as you entered the office lobby and sent a friendly smile to Tauri who yet again ignored your nicety. You shrugged off the miscue as you walked towards the chairs but never reached them as the door of the dean’s office opened and nearly had you stumbling in surprise. Instead, you squared your shoulders and hid the lack of sleep tugging at your eyelids.

“[Y/N],” Dr. Elvenking greeted, “Always on time.”

“An underrated virtue,” You returned, it was truly the only thing you prided yourself on.

“Hmm, well I suppose one makes up for the absence of others,” He returned and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes, “You may as well come in and we can get this over with.”

He turned back into his office and you followed him silently as another awkward air fell upon you, though you nearly choked as you entered behind him. You watched as he sat down in his leather chair and you tried not to gawk at the other man sitting across from him. You could not say why your thesis adviser was here but your intuition told you it could not be good.

“Have a seat,” Elvenking ordered impatiently, “And don’t worry, this is not a bad meeting.”

“It’s not?” You asked doubtfully as you took the seat beside your adviser.

“Not at all,” Elvenking preened, “In fact, you should be most pleased by the end of it.”

“Okay…” Your stomach was sinking in dread as you knew he was lying.

“Professor Bard and I have been discussing your thesis work,” Elvenking began and Bard sent you a reassuring smile, “And we both think it is very interesting, however…”

“Oh, what?” You could not hide your anxiety, sure you were about to lose everything.

“I cannot continue to be your adviser,” Bard explained sympathetically, “An opportunity has arisen which I cannot pass up and I will not be able to facilitate your work as a graduate student.”

“Oh?” You frowned with disappointment; Bard seemed the only friendly professor in the faculty, though it was not so easily discernible, “Then, what do I do?”

“Not to worry,” Elvenking interjected, pulling your attention back to him, “I will be able to take on Professor Bard’s role while he is indisposed.”

“You?” You failed to hide your unpleasant surprise.

“Yes, you should be content with the arrangement,” He smirked, “Not many have their thesis overseen by their very own dean.”

“No, surely not,” You swept away your frown.

“I am sorry, [Y/N], to put this upon you so suddenly,” Bard offered a compensatory smile, “But it will be a great experience working with the dean.”

“No, it’s alright,” You tried not to sound frazzled, “You are right, I should be grateful.”

“I am glad you understand then,” Bard sounded truly apologetic and you gave a small smile.

“As long as I can finish my thesis,” You pushed away your anxiety, “Thank you. Both of you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Elvenking slithered and you hid the twinge of irritation it sent through you.

“If that’s all,” You shifted in your chair and looked at your watch, “I do need to go to class.”

“Very well,” Elvenking waved his hand in dismissal, “Be on your way.”

“Thank you,” You stood, trying not to sprint to the door, “Have a good day.”

You left as quickly as you could without seeming too eager, not even sending your customary smile toward the straight-lipped secretary. Instead, you focused on getting to class on time and not thinking about the purgatory ahead of you. Not only would be working with the unbending Durin, you would be right under the thumb of Elvenking, who was surely much worse.

Your exhaustion burned to anger the further you got and you wished you could just scream into the hallway. You were beyond frustrated at this point and your lack of sleep was not helping with your storm of emotions. You could not decided whether Elvenking was doing this to torture you or if this was another ploy in his rivalry with Durin. You were beginning to regret ever getting involved with the two of them, though you had not exactly asked to be.

You walked into class blindly, swiftly striding down the centre aisle as you approached the front silently and dropped your bag heavily onto the table. You wrenched it open and began to remove your things quite violently, focusing on getting this day done and over with. You had not even noticed Durin as he sat at the other end of the table, reading his usual book, and failed to do so until you felt the heat of his eyes upon you. It was rare for him to ever tear his eyes from whatever tome he was reading.

“[Y/N],” He asked calmly, “Is there something wrong?”

“Nothing you need worry about,” You regretted your sharp response as you said it, “Just…Nothing worth complaining about. You know, I’m a graduate student, I know what I got myself into.”

A thick silence blanketed the room as you continued to organize yourself with unrestrained frustration before you threw your bag beside your seat and dropped down heavily. You did not realize you were frowning so deeply until you yet again felt Durin staring at you.

“[Y/N],” He narrowed his eyes and set down his book, “Tell me what it is before it burns a hole in your chest. I cannot stand it.”

“You don’t want to to know,” You pushed back the loose hair which had fallen across your forehead, knowing even the mention of the dean sent him into his own dark mood.

“Go on,” He rubbed his beard, “This book is rather dull. I could use some true entertainment.”

“Not very entertaining,” You assured him before continuing reluctantly, “It’s…Dr. Elvenking has decided that it is appropriate for him to name himself my thesis adviser.”

“He–” Durin’s face darkened as his brow lowered and he grimaced, “Oh god, I wish I could be reassuring but I know what a nightmare that man can be.”

“Thanks,” You replied dryly.

“Sorry, but it’s true,” Durin returned grimly, “He is an absolute bastard.”

“I know,” You grumbled before catching yourself, “I mean, don’t tell him I said that.”

“Ha, like I’d ever waste my words on that ass,” He scoffed.

“Well, I guess I haven’t any choice,” You sighed, “Besides, it’s not a real problem.”

“Hmm,” Durin uttered thoughtfully as another silence moved in, “Look, if you need any help when it comes to Elvenking….you tell me.”

You looked back to him once more, hiding the shock which was now flowing through your mind at the offer. He was actually smirking, though it was quite devious, and you were even more surprised by him.

“Um, sure,” You accepted weakly, “Thanks.”

“Not at all,” He picked his book up once more, “Anything to be a thorn in that man’s side.”


	11. Halloween I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and the reader is more enthusiastic than most, though she is not the only one preparing for a celebration.

It was Halloween, your favourite day of the year; well aside from Thanksgiving. Truly, you could not decide what you preferred: candy or turkey. _Oh well_ , all you knew was that you were elated for the special day and nothing would get in your way. You were going to celebrate it and love it and be the Halloween-iest person on campus.

You had just enough time to wrestle yourself into the tri-colored medieval gown you hid in the back of your closet and to figure out how to do an era-appropriate plait from the internet. It had taken you several tries and a lot of frustration, but you did not cut corners when it came to costumes. You put your jacket over your gown, the coffee stain still seared into the beige fabric. You slung your bag over your shoulder with a shrug and headed out with the smile which came less and less these days.

You drove onto campus and the lack of costumes you passed made you less sure about your own. Though even if this university was not so festive as your former one, you did not care much. Halloween was about not caring and being comfortable; though the gown was not so much. You climbed out of your car, fighting against your heavy skirts and grabbed your bag.

You felt like some time-traveling weirdo as you traversed the sidewalks and passed students along the way, though you saw a few skeletons, zombies, and witches. You were half-sure you had spotted a cowardly lion but it may just have been a regular lion. You were once again climbing the stairs as the elevators remained out of use and you had not factored in how burdensome your skirts would be in the ascent.

You swept into the lecture hall unintentionally as your skirts swished around you and you found yourself staring at a spectre from history. Durin looked exactly how you had always imagined Richard the Lionhearted had, though his hair was darker and he was somehow even more regal than an actual king. The crown assured you of your guess and you were taken aback by his appearance and struggled to think of anything but the sudden realization sinking into your mind.

“Lionheart?” You asked, nearly sputtering.

“First guess,” He raised his brow, “I’m impressed. And you are?”

“Oh, just a lady,” You remembered your own costume and clutched the skirts, “Circa 1300.”

“Hmm,” He looked close to a true smile, “Well, we’re a little far apart but I am sure the students won’t notice.”

“No, I doubt it,” You set your bag down on the table and removed your jacket, “Though your nephew may call for an exorcism.”

“We both know enough Latin for that, I think,” His joke nearly caught you off guard as you continued your prep, “And Phil is well past due for a cleansing.”

“Ha,” You could not suppress the sudden laugh, “Well, it would make an interesting lesson.”

You draped your jacket over your bag and tucked it under your seat in the front row before sitting down with a book in hand. Over the last weeks, you had somehow fallen into a routine with Durin and you nearly grinned as he sat down with his own book behind his table. The crown and costume armour made it even more amusing and you tore your eyes away as you opened the pages, trying to concentrate on medieval women and the Crusades.

* * *

Your second and final class of the day came to an end and you had received more than enough comments on your costume. Some of the students had worn the odd get-up but for the most part, they had seemed more concerned with the drinking side of the holiday. You untangled your skirts from between your legs for the fifth time and while you may not have regretted the costume, you were iffy about its practicality. _How did women do this?_ You had forgotten how difficult it could be traipsing around in the heavy gown.

“So,” Durin finally spoke as the room emptied out, “Any plans? For the costume, I mean. There must be a party somewhere.”

“Ha, there are, but none I want to attend,” Your ideal of Halloween was not drinking yourself into a coma.

“Ah,” He nodded as he gathered his notes, “There may be one…if you’re not too busy.”

“Really?” You raised your brow, “I suppose those papers I’m suppose to mark could wait.”

“I’ll allow a day’s extension if you decide to show up,” He offered and you barely hid your confusion.

“Okay, what party is this?” Your hair was already standing on end.

“Faculty,” He grumbled, “Last year, I didn’t show up and well, the history department is full of snobs.”

“And I would guess that Dr. Elvenking will be there,” You ventured carefully, afraid of saying the name too loud.

“Correct,” He frowned, “And I would like a reason to avoid him.”

“Ah, I see now,” You nodded as you finally caught his meaning, “You need me to keep him at bay.”

“Well…” It was the first time you had seen him hesitant. “It might actually work. He’d be sure to corner me else wise. Besides, the rest of the faculty are not very interesting in themselves.”

“I _am_ already dressed for it,” You shrugged, the party seemed a pleasant enough respite, “And it wouldn’t hurt to spend a night outside the library.”

“Might do you some good,” He commented dully, “And I know any student rarely passes up on an event with free food.”

“Free food?” You repeated with exaggeration, “Well, in that case, I’m in.”

“Alright,” He shook his head with his usual straight face, “It starts at seven, History Building, Main Hall.”

“Thanks,” You closed your bag, “It should be interesting. History professors usually have the best costumes.”

“They do?” He lowered his brow, slowly looking down at his own garb.

“Usually,” You answered with a subtle grin, “I’ll see you there.”

“Right,” He looked up as you turned to the door, “See you.”


	12. Halloween II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's Halloween may just turn out a bit scarier than she thought.

You were actually excited for the party, though you knew it was for a rather dull staff and you would likely spend the night in awkward isolation. You spent the time between catching up on some reading and filling up on caffeine. Your coffee addiction was the only thing keeping you going and who knew how much you would need to get through the party. You could not even guess and you would have to be prepared to be in the same room as Durin and Elvenking.

You dropped your bag in your car, overjoyed to be free of the weight and you headed back along the sidewalks through campus. The air was brisk against your cheeks and despite the endless worries on your mind, you felt a new sense of freedom. You could smell the leaves which littered the ground in a carpet of orange, red, and yellow. You were half tempted to spend your night outside and leave the professors to their stuffy costume party.

Instead, you kicked through the piles until you reached the History Building and reluctantly pulled open the door. You tapped down the corridors until you came upon the Main Hall and wondered if you were early. Punctuality was no good when it came to parties and you were not so eager to be known as a square, even among the most uptight crowd. You checked your watch and for once, you were not on time, in fact, you could even be considered late.

You looked down the hallway as you sensed the buzz of voices and realized you were at the wrong door. Likely, the entrance around the corner was propped open awaiting visitors and you had been ready to bust in from the side door. You clutched your skirts as you hurried towards the corner, nearly colliding with another as they came from the adjoining hallway.

“Oh, sorry,” You cringed as you stepped back.

“It’s fine,” Durin answered as he came to a stop before you, “[Y/N], try not to make such a grand entrance. This is not the drama department.”

“Hmm, because you are obviously an expert on parties,” You quirked your lips as you finished the sentence.

“Let’s just go,” He waved towards the door down the corridor, “Before I uninvite you.”

“Yeah, it might be a good idea to actually go to the party,” You joked as you fell into step with him, “The first step is showing up.”

You could see him shaking his head out of the corner of your eye and you cringed once more at your own foolish blabber. You did not know why you said these things but you did and they never came out the way you wanted them to. As you entered the room, you saw the other members of the faculty in pairs and trios around the room and even a few of your fellow G.A.’s. You were relieved to see them and even got the odd wave.

“Not bad,” You stopped beside Durin, “I expected more books.”

“Books at a party?” He raised his brow sardonically, “Not a bad idea.”

“Hmm,” You nearly laughed, “Yes, for you maybe. I for one am nearly done with those damned things.”

“Let’s hope not,” He looked around the room briefly, “We’ve still half a semester to go.”

“Oh, so you think I’ll make it to December?” You could not help a mischievous smile.

“We’ll see,” He answered evasively as he turned back to you, “I could use a drink. You?”

“Uh, sure,” You shrugged, eyeing the drink table across the room.

“Wait here,” He followed your gaze, “What do you want?”

“Water,” You replied plainly.

“Water?” He looked back at you, “They do have real drinks.”

“Just water for now,” You assured him, “Thank you.”

You watched him as he crossed to the table, wishing you had pockets to awkwardly stuff your hands in. Instead, you grasped at your skirts, looking to your thick skirts, kicking at the leaves which had caught on the hem. You heard footsteps approach and you raised your head, though you were surprised by the pale eyes staring down at you. Dr. Elvenking stood before you dressed as a proper Victorian gentleman and you could not help but mentally comment on how fittingly pompous his costume was.

“[Y/N], I was not aware you would be attending,” He mused as he looked down his nose at you.

“Well, here I am,” You replied awkwardly.

“I like your costume,” He eyed your gown, his face blank, “Was it inspired by your thesis?”

“Ha, no,” You scoffed, “It was more convenience than preference.”

“Oh?” He returned dully, “Well, you have lasted much longer with our medieval professor than I had thought.”

“Has she?” Durin’s voice cut through the air as he appeared beside Elvenking with drinks in hand, “And how long do you think she’ll last with you as her adviser? I fear for her on that front.”

“Always charming, Thomas,” Elvenking slowly pivoted to look at the dark-haired professor, “And you always have the most appropriate costumes.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Durin growled.

“It would seem Halloween is the one day where you can be king in more than just your mind,” Elvenking slithered with venom and you subconsciously gulped as your spine went rigid.

“And I see you’ve come as yourself, Theo,” He eyed Elvenking up and down, “Dressed like a proper twat.”

You could not help your mouth from forming an O at the insult and you held your breath as you looked from one to the other. They stood staring each other down and you were close to suffocating in the thick air. You finally closed your mouth and bit your lip, waiting for anything to break them. You glanced around the room where others still chattered and wished you could be as ignorant as them.

“Sorry,” Elvenking cracked under Durin’s harsh eyes, “This is suppose to be a party, is it not?”

“It was,” Durin answered as he clenched his jaw, “Until you showed up.”

“Oh, Thomas, grow up,” He rolled his pale eyes as he turned back to you, “I hope you can find it in yourself to enjoy the night, [Y/N]. A hard ask around the likes of him.”

He shot Durin one last withering look before turning sharply on his heel and striding away smoothly, leaving you to linger in your tense silence. You looked to Durin wearily, his eyes still boring into Elvenking’s back and you found yourself wringing your hands, unable to think of what to say.

“I apologize,” He finally emerged from his enraged trance as he looked back to you, “Here’s your water.”

“Thank you,” You took the bottle from him.

“I am truly sorry you had to witness that,” He frowned once more, “He just—He is unbearable.”

“It’s fine,” You assured him with a weak smile, “Let’s just forget about him…while we can.”

“Is he that bad?” Durin raised his brow, “I mean, as an adviser?”

“Well, he’s obviously not incompetent,” You untwisted the cap with too much effort, “But he’s just so…”

“Pompous? Repulsive? Utterly despicable?” He offered and grinned with malice.

“Uh, sure,” You wished you had the same ability to say such things, “One of those,” Another silence fell between you and you had already had enough tension for the night, “You know what?” You began, replacing the cap on your bottle, “I may just go see if they have anything a little…stronger.”


	13. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finds out a bit more about the relationship between Elvenking and Durin, in more ways than one.

“What are you doing here?” Tauri asked from behind her thin-framed glasses.

“What do you mean? I have an appointment with Dr. Elvenking,” You felt your stomach sinking with foreboding.

“You did,” She pursed her lips, “It has been canceled. The Dean had an unexpected issue to deal with.”

“Well, I didn’t get the message,” You pulled out your phone.

“I am more than positive I sent it,” She argued dully as she stared at her computer screen.

“No, you did not,” You scrolled through your messages and held out your phone to her, “Not a single thing.”

“Oh,” She replied plainly, “Well, then, you’ve gotten the message now.”

“Well, thank you,” You shook your head and turned on your heel, stopping yourself halfway as you looked back to her, “Wait, um, look I know you don’t like me very much but…could I ask you something?”

“Mmm,” She lazily looked away from her screen, “What is it?”

“Well, I was wondering,” You bit your lip nervously as you wondered if this was appropriate, “Um, can you tell me why the dean and Professor Durin are so…contrary?”

“Elvenking and Durin,” She actually smirked as she mulled over the names, “Oh, I _can_ tell you.”

“I’m listening,” You said anxiously as you leaned towards her desk.

“I shouldn’t,” She looked back to her screen, “Elvenking would have my head…or at least, my job.”

“Please,” You begged, “I need to know. Before I get caught in another of their spats.”

“Oh no,” She showed her first true sign of empathy as she eyed you once more, “I pity any who have witnessed those two together.”

“Go on and pity me,” You replied desperately, “Just tell me why?”

“Fine,” She lowered her voice, waving you nearer reluctantly, “But not a word of this to anyone.”

“Not a word,” You agreed as you leaned closer, “I swear.”

“Well, the two of them, used to be best friends, inseparable even,” She began in a hushed tone, “They studied two of their degrees together. Then, by some miraculous twist of fate they got jobs in the same university; this one.” You quirked your lips as you tried to imagine Elvenking and Durin as friends, “The first years were apparently quite peaceful and nice and amicable but then the position of Dean opened up and most of the department were retiring.”

“So Durin and Elvenking were the top candidates?” You pondered.

“Yes,” She sent you a warning look at your interruption, “But not truly. Durin was the obvious choice and most thought he had already be chosen. Some say he had but…” She glanced at the door nervously, “Well, he wasn’t and Elvenking was and it was pretty obvious why.”

“Why?” You urged her on though she seemed reluctant to continue.

“Elvenking’s family are sponsors of the university,” She was close to a whisper, “And their sponsorship grew quite dramatically the year Elvenking got his promotion.”

“He bought his deanship?” You let your mouth drop open.

“As good as,” She answered, again peeking at the door, “Now, swear you won’t tell anyone I told you.”

“No, never,” You stood up straight, “Promise…thanks.”

“Mmm,” She returned to monotonously staring at her screen, “You better be on your way. I’ve a lot of work to do.”

“Sure,” You gave a meek smile as you turned to the door and shoved your hands in your pocket, processing all you had just learned.

* * *

Your week only got worse from there as you struggled to balance not only your work, but the new information you had acquired. There was also the issue of your personal life, not that you had much of one at this point. Your mom was nagging you to visit and you found yourself arguing with her over the phone for much too long about the list of reasons you could not make the drive.

The only thing that was going right for you was the one you had thought would go so horribly wrong. Your G.A. experience was turning out to be less than terrible and you were starting to think you were making actual progress. You were glad that Durin seemed to be a bit more accepting of your presence and if not, you could content yourself that he did not hate you as much as he loathed Elvenking.

You watched as your last class shuffled out of the room, grumbling about getting food or how little they cared about the Middle Ages. You could recall those days as an undergrad, though history had never bored you so much. You had complained more about the useless psychology courses and that regrettable theatre class you had taken.

As the crowd finally cleared, your relief was curtailed by another figure appearing like a wraith in the doorway. You withheld an exasperated sigh as you looked to Durin who was reading something scribbled in his thick binder. He bristled suddenly as if sensing the presence and you braced yourself for another onslaught. He looked up as Elvenking approached and the fire in his eyes could have rivaled that of a dragon.

“What is it now, Theo?” He growled as fierce as a lion.

“Don’t trouble yourself, Thomas,” Elvenking returned with impatience, “I have merely come to speak with [Y/N].”

“Hmmm,” Durin grumbled as he looked back to his writing, “For her sake and mine, make it brief.”

“It shouldn’t take very long,” He sneered at Durin before turning to you, “I have merely come to reschedule the meeting I unfortunately missed.”

“Oh, okay,” You replied nervously, “When were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow at noon,” He answered with knowing arrogance.

“I can’t,” You said hesitantly, “I have a class.”

“That she does,” Durin looked back up, “And you know it, Theo.”

“Bah, she can miss one class,” Elvenking assured nonchalantly, “Surely you can handle one without a G.A., you’ve done it many times before.”

“My competency has never been an issue,” Durin returned, “Though it seems that is not so important at this institution.”

“Please, Thomas,” Elvenking said with exasperation, “You need to get over yourself.”

“Ha, funny coming from you,” He sneered as he stepped around the table, “I do not think I’ve ever met anyone with a bigger ego. I swear, the hot air coming from your head is single-handedly causing climate change.”

“I am not the one with the wounded ego,” Elvenking puffed his chest as the two stood almost nose to nose, “You’ve been nursing that for how long now?”

“You talk of my pride?” Durin squared his shoulders, “Is it not your own that brings you here to provoke me so? To use a graduate student as a pawn in your little fucking game?!”

“I am merely doing my job as her adviser,” Elvenking responded calmly though you could see the anger in his eyes.

“Your job?” Durin repeated as he inhaled with restrained fury, “Fine, do your goddamn job. [Y/N], you can attend the meeting,” He looked to you at last, “I will be more than capable of handling myself.” He stepped back as he clenched his fist, “And should you find it an overly exhausting meeting, you can take the whole day. I only know to well how utterly tiring _he_ can be.”

Durin slammed his binder closed and shoved it in his bag as you could only watch in stunned silence.

“Tomorrow then,” Elvenking agreed with a smirk and you merely nodded at him, “Goodbye, [Y/N],” He turned back to the door before he paused once more for a final farewell, “Thomas.”

You watched him leave and finally regained a little of your sense and began to pack up your things as Durin brooded and pulled on his jacket. You looked to him once more, trying not to appear as nervous as you felt and he met your eyes. You could not look away despite the voice telling you too, though you  were glad you did not as his features slowly drained of anger.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N],” He sighed quietly, “I am just as bad as him. I should have let you speak for yourself.”

“Really, don’t worry about it,” You bit your cheek, “I want to go to that meeting as much as you.” You buttoned your jacket and hitched your bag, “And thanks for letting me go.”

“I would not get in the way of your work over my own petty feuds,” He rubbed his beard, “Which means I still want those papers marked for tomorrow evening.”

“Ah, there it is,” You mumbled under your breath as you faked a confident smile, “You can count on it.”


	14. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself trapped between Elvenking and Durin but an unexpected ally gives her a cautious warning.

The next day you found yourself once more staring at the bold letters of the plaque outside Dr. Elvenking’s office. You sat quietly with your bag cradled in your lap as Tauri tapped away on her keyboard with the same dull energy. She had at least looked at you when you entered and had not sneered back at your friendly greeting. Yet, you were more worried about the icy reception you would no doubt receive from Dr. Elvenking; the only constant in your university life.

You tightened your pony tail out of nervous habit and your leg jiggled anxiously as you leaned forward in your chair. You should have been use to this by now or at least, eventually you would have to be. Dr. Elvenking would be your adviser for the next two years and if you carried on so, you would give yourself a heart attack. You locked your fingers together over your bag, crossing one leg over the other to still your jittering, and inhaled deeply in an effort to calm your nerves.

“[Y/N],” Elvenking’s lithe voice shook you from your troubled trance, “We may as well begin.”

“Oh,” You looked up as you released your death grip and found him staring at you from his doorway, “Sure.”

You got up as you hooked your bag over your shoulder and walked over to the foreboding office; you would have felt more welcome in an asylum. He turned and led you inside as you looked over your shoulder anxiously, making eye contact with Tauri who was watching with uncharacteristic interest. You lowered your brow and looked back to Elvenking’s back as you entered his stuffy office.

“So,” He sat down behind his desk lightly, “Have you made any progress?”

“Of course,” You answered with a pathetic smile as you set your bag down beside your chair, “I’ve found a few new articles which I’ve yet to read but I have a basic structure of what I plan on doing. All I have to do is fill in the gaps and I should be right as rain.”

“Mmm,” He replied unimpressed, “You sound like you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m learning,” You answered and you wished you did not sound so childish, “I have an outline if you’d like to look over it.”

“I think that would be wise,” His tone as dull as ever, “I _am_ suppose to be advising you.”

You nodded and bent to dig through your bag, shuffling through your endless assortment of papers until you found the right folder. You held it out to him as you resisted the urge to bite your lip and sat back down as he took it from you. You watched as he opened it and began to read over your work, the silence adding to the frantic tension in your stomach.

“Hmm,” He uttered as he turned the page, “Not bad. Your arguments are at least consistent,” He closed the folder and placed it in front of him upon his desk, “If your research is as detailed as the work you’ve done for Durin, it should be nothing less than sufficient.”

“Oh?” You wondered at his meaning, “Right, well, that’s the hard part. I find something new each day.”

“That is always a good sign, it means you are going in the right direction,” He mused lightly, “Though I suppose it is not easy balancing so much.”

“I make do,” You forced out as you quirked your lips, his sudden concern for your hectic schedule was unhinging, “As anyone does.”

“Tell me,” He sat up and leaned an elbow on his desk, “How is it with Durin?”

“It is alright,” You answered hesitantly, “I mean, I’m still his G.A.”

“Yes, a rather surprising fact,” The corner of his mouth curved in a half-smirk, “I worked with the man long ago. On my very own thesis…and his. He has always been nothing less than thorough.”

“Oh?” You were not really sure what was going on.

“And he’s a hard ass to boot,” He continued with a sneer, “Which I always assumed was why he could never hold down a G.A…until now.”

You chewed your cheek, unsure of what to say and merely stared back at him, withholding the frown which tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“Do you know what I wrote my thesis on?” He asked suddenly.

“No,” You admitted guiltily.

“I wrote it on the social aspects of the railroad in Victorian England,” He explained, “My adviser could find no fault in it,” You continued to stare at him silently as he continued, “But Durin, a peer, he found more than enough, all while writing his own.” You pulled your pony tail taut once more, “I should hate to admit he is the only reason I ever finished that tome.”

You looked at your lap as a tense silence thickened the air and you could feel the resent radiating from Elvenking.

“Has he not told you any of that?” He asked without waiting for your response, “I would have thought he would be more than eager to boast of his superiority, how he was always better than me,” You realized that this was no longer a conversation but rather a tangent, “It is likely what riled him so yesterday. He is angry that I am your adviser. Undoubtedly, he must think himself more able…I am dean, not him.”

You forced yourself to close your mouth which had fell open as you listened to him rant and held your breath, wondering if you were about to pay the price of Durin’s rivalry.

“You remember that, [Y/N],” He said pointedly as he seemed to recall your presence, “Durin is nothing more than a bitter prick playing at professor who has deluded himself into thinking himself more capable than his own dean.”

“Um…” You nearly choked on your tongue as your neck burned with discomfort.

“I’ll see you next week then,” He had reverted back to his usual monotonous timbre, “And I would expect you to have a completed bibliography prepared by then.”

“Y-yes, Dr. Elvenking,” You took the folder he held out to you with dull stare, “Thank you.”

“You best get going,” He leaned back in his chair, “I know how Durin is about time.”

“Alright,” You backed away, gripping your bag tightly, “Bye.”

You tried not to rip the door open and instead paced yourself, trying to seem like a calm, normal human being whose heart was not about to break through her ribs. You pulled the door closed softly behind you and could not help the relieved sigh which whispered from your lungs into the cooler air of the lobby.

Tauri looked up from her desk and you returned her gaze, having forgotten the auburn-haired secretary after such an ordeal. You pursed your lips, unable to muster your usual smile and looked to your boots, shifting your bag on your shoulder as you headed for the exit. You could not wait to be gone from this place and yet you knew that it would do little to solve your problems.

“Wait, [Y/N],” Tauri’s voice nearly made you leap.

“Yes?” You turned back to her as she stood from her desk and stepped around it towards you.

“I—I wanted to talk to you,” Her usual stern veneer had cracked and you could see the anxiety in her bright eyes, “You need to be careful.”

“What?” You frowned, not sure if she was threatening or warning you.

“You don’t want to be caught between Elvenking and Durin,” She explained in a hushed voice.

“I know,” You replied desperately, “But I don’t really have a choice.”

“I guess, but…” She thinned her lips before continuing, “I am just warning you because…I’ve never seen it this bad.”

“What do you mean?” Your nerves were bouncing around madly.

“I wasn’t here when the whole dean controversy happened,” She pushed her glasses up her nose as they slipped, “I only heard about it from one of the English professors,” She swallowed as if to steady herself, “But I can tell you that it is worse than it has been. Usually, they never even look at each other and in the last month, they’ve spoken how many times?”

You stared back, thinking back to the many heated exchanges.

“Too many,” She replied and her voice gave you little hope, “And it would seem they have found a new weapon in their little battle.”

“New weapon?” You frowned as your stomach sunk.

“You,” Her eyes caught your own with a light of compassion, “It was no coincidence that Professor Bard found himself indisposed as your adviser. Elvenking has found in you the means to drive Durin out.”

“But…why me?” You gulped as another tingle of anxiety ran down your spine.

“Because you’ve been the only one to keep up with Durin,” She looked back over her shoulder and lowered her voice, “The Dean included. The longer you work with Durin, the more you will find yourself in Elvenking’s sights.”

“Are you saying I should quit then?” You replied incredulously.

“No, I wouldn’t ever,” Her sudden concern was off-putting, “I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into. No one knows it better than me.”

“Thanks, I guess,” You shrugged hopelessly, “But I cannot quit…I won’t quit. I won’t let them drive me out.”

“It’s your choice,” She frowned once more as she turned back to her desk, “Just be careful…,” She said over her shoulder as she pulled out her chair, “And good luck.”


	15. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finds herself with new plans for Thanksgiving.

You felt like you were walking on a bridge with no supports and that with each step you would find yourself falling to your demise. For every inch forward you took, another piece seemed to fall away. While you had maintained your position thus far as Durin’s G.A., Elvenking’s new involvement in the ordeal was making you less sure that you would indeed last the semester.

Ever since the tense face-off over your meeting, it had seemed that Durin had receded back into his bitter shell. You once again felt like everything you did was a burden and the workload had only built, leaving you little enough time to appease Elvenking. You should have listened to Tauri…though you could still quit at any time.

Class finally dismissed and you stood to balance your bag on the arm of your chair, trying to jam your notebook into the already overflowing pack. You were walking around these days with your whole life hanging from your shoulder and it only seemed to be growing heavier. As you had the worn book halfway in, your bag slumped dangerously and bounced onto the seat before its contents spilled out onto the floor.

You grumbled with exasperation and bent to collect your mess, groaning further as you realized all your papers had been cluttered in the explosion. You began to shuffle the sheets into manageable piles, trying at least to get them off the floor. As you got your first piles swept up into your hands, you were jarred by the figure you had not noticed kneeling across from you. Durin was quietly holding out your notebook with an expectant look and you were once again trying to figure out if this was mere courtesy or if you were once again making progress with the stern professor.

“Thank you,” You took it with a small smile, “I swear, I can’t be trusted with anything.”

“These things happen,” He commented kindly as he began to gather papers, “At least it isn’t coffee this time. There won’t be any stains to worry about.”

“Oh, yeah,” You looked to your jacket against the back of your chair, the brown stain still bold against the beige, “Well, I may need a new coat.”

“You missed one,” Another voice intoned from the aisle as Durin handed you the last of the papers in his hand, “Here.”

Phil walked towards the two of you as you stood, holding out a sheet which had gotten quite filthy on the floor. Kal walked beside him, the two sharing the same cryptic grins as they approached.

“Thanks,” You took the paper and tucked it in with the rest.

“Not at all,” Phil returned, “Though I think maybe you should have a cleaning crew to follow you around.”

“Ha,” You could not help rolling your eyes, “I wish.”

“So, what is it, then?” Durin interjected in his grim tone, “The two of you never show up without reason.”

“Why it’s Thanksgiving this weekend, Uncle,” Kal began, the way the talked to Durin nearly made you laugh, “And our mother is very insistent that you show up before dessert this year.”

“Yes, as we know well,” Phil added, “We can’t say that she did not send us here directly.”

“Oh, and your classes?” Durin narrowed his eyes.

“Well…” Phil looked away with a guilty smile, “I may have missed one or two.”

“Not surprising,” Durin returned dully as he crossed his arms, “You can tell your mother I’ll be there, alright?”

“Yes, we’ll tell her, but will you?” Phil asked with a sly smirk.

“Phil,” Durin growled in warning, a voice close to what he reserved for Elvenking.

“Fine, fine,” He raised his hands in surrender, “We’ll tell her.”

An awkward silence fell as Durin merely grumbled at his nephews and they chuckled at each other, amused by their uncle’s irritation.

“So, [Y/N],” Phil turned to you, “You going to see your family for Thanksgiving?”

“Um, no,” You admitted, trying not to sound disappointed.

“Oh, why not?” He continued and you were suddenly embarrassed.

“Well, I just…can’t,” You twiddled your fingers nervously at your side, “My family lives hours away and…you know how these things go. Besides, it will give me a chance to get some work done.”

“I can imagine you do enough work,” Kal joked with a grin, “I don’t envy anyone unlucky enough to have our Uncle as their associate.”

“Kal,” Durin growled once more and his nephew pursed his lips against another smirk.

“You can’t spend Thanksgiving doing homework,” Phil asserted, “Alone.”

“No, no,” You widened your eyes, “It will be fine. And quiet.”

“Nonsense,” Phil continued as he waved his hand at you, “You should come to ours.”

“What?” You tried not to sound as stunned as you felt.

“Sure, why not?” Kal added gleefully, “Our mom would love to have another guest and she always makes too much.”

“I don’t–” You began hesitantly.

“Shhh,” Phil held out his finger to shush you as he put his phone to his ear, “Hey, ma? Is it alright if we have another guest for Thanksgiving?”

You waited silently, looking to your feet awkwardly as you felt completely out of place and tried not to die from the tension.

“Yeah, that’s right, Uncle’s G.A.,” He continued his one-way conversation, “She seems nice enough,” He sent you a smile as you looked up, “Alright? Okay, love you, Ma,” He tucked his phone into his pocket, “There, it’s sorted. You’re coming.”

“Uh…” You glanced at Durin as you chewed your lip, “I guess I haven’t much of a choice.”

“No, you don’t,” Phil answered pointedly, “Because if you don’t, we will come find you and drag you kicking and screaming. Besides, our mom is super excited to meet you.”

“Me?” You could not fathom how their mother even knew who you were.

“Yep, so we’ll see you two at Thanksgiving,” Phil gave another sly grin, “Try not to work too hard.”

“Thanks,” You returned, “Bye.”

You watched as the two of them left, chuckling as they nudged each other and chattered quietly. You wondered how the foolish pair could be related to the grim Durin. The question made you all the more anxious as you realized you would be meeting even more of Durin’s family and you could not begin to guess at what awaited you.

“Well,” You turned to Durin nervously, lifting your bag onto your shoulder, “It looks like we’ll be seeing each other on Sunday.”

“So it does,” He replied dully, “My sister has never been one to turn any away…or to say no to her sons.”

“Uh, yeah,” You felt as if you committed some crime, “Sorry, but I–”

“No,” He shook his head an uncrossed his arms at last, “Don’t. It’s just Thanksgiving. Besides, my nephews are right for once. You deserve a break…even if it does involve my rather…eccentric family.”

“Oh, eccentric,” You nodded as you echoed the word, “It should be interesting then.”

“We’ll see about that,” He turned as he made to grab his own things.

“Right, then,” You pulled your jacket from the chair and hung it over your arm, “I’ll bring a casserole. See ya.”

“Bye,” He said over his shoulder as you began your way to the door, “Though I would suggest a pie instead. My sister has a bit of a sweet tooth.”


	16. Thanksgiving I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader arrives to a surprisingly warm Thanksgiving dinner.

You loved snow, but did it have to be so cold? You thought about how your mother would be complaining at the sight of the flurries floating around you. You wished you could be there to listen to her bitter words but instead you were here, standing frozen, though not literally, outside the glowing house. The windows hazed a dull yellow through the thin curtains and you could hear the faint buzz of voices inside. Your stomach flipped once more and you tightened your grip on the pan held aloft in your hands.

You finally climbed the two steps to the front porch, fitting your feet into the prints created by the last guest to arrive. You bit your lips as you hugged your dish to your with one arm and hovered your hand in front of the door. A wreath of harvest leaves hung from the thick oak and you could only imagine how cozy it was within. Yet, even the thought of warmth did little to ease the discomfort rising in your chest. Finally, you braced yourself and closed your eyes, rapping on the door with what seemed deafening taps.

“Hello?” The door swung open, revealing a dark-haired woman who smiled back at you with cheer, “Oh, you must be [Y/N]!”

“Uh, yeah,” You answered nervously, “So, I didn’t go to the wrong place. That’s a good start.”

“Ha, come on in, I’m Daisy, Thomas’ sister,” She waved you inward, “You look freezing.”

“I feel it,” You returned, still anxious, “I, um, brought a pie.”

“Ooh, pie,” She took the pan from you swiftly, “Thomas loves pie.”

You withheld a smile at the comment and swallowed back the awkward words which crowded your mind.

“You just get your coat and boots off and come join us in the living room,” Her smile never faded, “I’ll put this pie in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” You finally returned her warm smile as you began to undo your jacket and watched her slip through the door to your right.

You finally relieved yourself of your outer layers and crept towards the door of the main room, peeking inside at the crowd awaiting you. You could see Phil and Kal chattering with a rather dour looking man and all around, other guests conversed. As you stood in the doorway, you quirked your lips and wondered if you could just sneak back out into the cold but your eyes met Phil’s before you could sidle backwards.

“[Y/N],” He announced as he crossed the room, “You made it.”

“Yep,” You replied meekly, “I did.”

“Oh, come on,” He put his hand on your shoulder and guided you into the room, “Don’t be shy. I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

“Everyone?” You looked around at the full room, “There’s a lot.”

“Yes, well,” Phil grinned as he glanced around, “Believe it or not, my mother was expecting more.”

“You’re kidding?” You could not imagine anymore people joining the overwhelming crowd.

“I’m not, so let’s begin,” He stopped at the first trio, “Bob,” He gestured to the roundest of the three, “Beau,” He continued to the one with the broad grin and twinkling eyes, “And Bill.” The last of them nodded at you will a dull stare, “This is Thomas’ G.A., [Y/N].”

“Nice to meet you,” Beau said cheerily, “You must love working with Thomas, such a great guy.”

“Um, yeah,” You tried not to sound confused, “Sure.”

“Talk later, Beau,” Phil prodded you along, “We still have a whole room to meet,” He stopped you at the next set of guest, “Nick,” He pointed to a man with outrageous red hair, “Donny,” A thick man with gray hair, “Ollie,” A small man with orange hair, “Owen,” He turned you to another gray-haired man with a thick beard, “Glenn,” A gruff looking red-haired man with just as fearsome beard.

“This is Glenn’s wife, Helen, and his son, Gil,” Phil continued to lead you along and you spotted the group of other women and children who had effectively formed their own clique, “Donny’s wife Dana and his daughter, Ella,” You were having a hard time keeping track, “Bill’s wife Mina, Bob’s wife Lynn and their children, Leah and Danny, and Owen’s wife, Wendy, and their brood, Tina, Tara, and Taylor.”

“Oh, okay?” You were trying to keep it straight in your head.

“Ah, don’t worry,” Phil assured as he led you along, “You don’t have to remember them all…though there are a few more,” He guided you to where Kal sat with two older men, one with white hair and the other bald with a thick dark-beard and matching brow, “This is Barry and Dwight.”

“Oh, hi,” You greeted with a small wave, “I’m [Y/N].”

“She’s Thomas’ G.A.,” Phil explained again, “And a great teacher.”

“Thanks, Phil,” You said flattered.

“She’d have to be to put up with him,” Barry chuckled, though his tone was not unkind.

“Thank you, Barry,” Durin’s unimpressed voice came from behind you and you turned to him, “It’s nice to see you here, [Y/N].”

“Thanks, Professor Durin,” You answered awkwardly.

“I think you can call me Thomas for the night,” He said in an uncharacteristic friendly tone, “It is a holiday.”

“Alright,” You accepted a little too shyly, “You’ve a lot of family.”

“Friends, mostly,” He explained as he looked around, “But as good as family.”

“Usually, it’s just me and my mom…maybe my siblings if we’re lucky,” You gave a half-hearted smile as you suddenly felt so out of place, “It just means more food for us, I guess.”

“That’s never a bad thing,” He returned lightly.

“Ah, [Y/N],” Daisy’s voice cut in a sharply as her brother’s had, “Now that I have a chance, I’ve come to meet you properly.”

“Oh?” You looked to Durin—Thomas, nervously, “Okay?”

“I’ve heard so much about you,” She smiled eagerly.

“You have?” You glanced at Thomas once more and he crinkled his brow quizzically.

“Not from him, God forbid the man speak of anything but medieval nonsense,” She rolled her eyes at her brother, “Phil and Kal told me a lot though.”

“They did?” You were surprised that they had even bothered mentioning you.

“Yes, I hear you are the first to last more than a month with my hard ass of a brother,” She mused and you could sense Thomas tense beside you, “You must be incredibly smart to make it so far.”

“No, I, uh…” You were not sure how to answer, “I just do my work.”

“Exactly,” Thomas agreed sternly, “If I can say anything of [Y/N], she is a hard-worker.”

“Though you never have said a word about the girl,” Daisy reprimanded with a pointed look to her brother.

“Well, it was the nicest thing he’s said about me, I think, even if it is the only,” You gave a weak smile, the unexpected praise nearly had you proud.

“I–” Thomas began and looked to you with a thoughtful furrow of his brow, “I guess it would be.”

“Awe, pay no attention to my brother,” Daisy interjected before a tense silence could ensue, “He’s always been like that. He’s nice, deep down inside…somewhere,” She chuckled and Thomas audibly growled, “Now, come with me and tell me all about your family. You must miss them.”

She took your arm and led you away to a corner away from the rest and you looked desperately back at Thomas and her sons. You wondered what exactly you had gotten yourself into and if the free meal was truly worth it. It was like the last time you had seen your aunt and she had asked you when you were going to settle down and have babies. You did not want to disappoint yet another but you would just have to put on your best smile and tell a few lies about your not-so-perfect family.


	17. Thanksgiving II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To her surprise, The Reader enjoys herself at Thanksgiving, even so far from home.

You were actually having a good time as you sat around the table among the mass of other guests. The meal had been absolutely delicious, though nothing could ever rival your mother’s cooking. You had eaten so much mashed potato that you were not sure you had left enough room for the desserts which had been laid out in front of you. There were nearly a dozen different pies and tarts and cookies, even some rather chocolatey looking brownies.

You poured yourself a cup of coffee from one of the steaming urns, hoping that it would prepare your stomach for at least one slice of pie. You stirred in some cream and sipped it cautiously, the familiar aroma seeping into your brain and calming the nerves in your stomach which were ever restless. You set down your cup as you watched others serve themselves from the assortment and you managed to steal a piece of the apple pie for your own plate.

“You best enjoy yourself while you can, [Y/N],” Phil said from beside you, he and his brother had insisted you sit between them, “Our uncle will be back to driving you like a slave soon enough.”

“Ha,” You could not help a chuckle, “Trust me, I have been slaving nonetheless.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Kal joined in, “I remember when we were children, he made even games seem like work.”

“It’s almost a talent,” Phil commented and you heard an unimpressed growl from the other side of the table.

“Phil,” Thomas frowned across at his nephew, “Do you ever think that you merely made watching you a chore?”

You raised your brows trying not to laugh at the family dispute and instead took a bite of your pie. Phil chuckled at his uncle’s discontent and Thomas shook his head with annoyance as he stabbed his forked into the cherry pie upon his plate. You kept chewing to hide the smile that threatened as you found an odd pride in your grim associate professor eating the pie he had so subtly requested.

Phil began to chatter to Kal on your other side and you sat back silently as you tuned out their banter. You looked to your own plate, realizing that you were staring and grabbed the cup of coffee to wash down a rather thick bite of crust. As you made to set down your cup, your elbow bumped Phil’s and the jolt caused you to tip your mug sideways. The dark brew splashed your front and you barely caught the glass before you could drop it into your lap.

“Oh no,” You set it down, grabbing at a napkin, “Not again.”

“Ha, again,” Phil laughed and you sent him a look, “Sorry.”

“Here,” Thomas held out another bundle of napkins to you with a bemused crook of his brow, “I wonder how you haven’t more clothing with coffee stains.”

“You’d be surprised,” You began to wipe the table and the front of your shirt with the useless napkins, “Or not.”

“Oh, dear,” Daisy appeared beside you and near made you jump, “Don’t worry, accidents happen.”

“It’s fine,” You assured her, knowing the shirt was a lost cause, “It will dry out…”

“Come on,” She put her hand on your shoulder kindly, “I’ve got something you can borrow, you can’t stay in that.”

“No, really,” You replied awkwardly, “I can handle it.”

“She taught a whole lesson on Thomas Becket with coffee down her front,” Thomas added and you looked to him once more with surprise at his light demeanour, “If anything, it made it more interesting.”

“Regardless,” Daisy nudged your arm, “You’re changing. I will not have my guests sitting in soiled clothing.”

“Alright,” You rose reluctantly, feeling the coffee seeping through your shirt further, “Thanks.”

“Not at all,” She led you around the table and you lowered your head as the children giggled at your accident, “We may just be able to get to that stain before it sets.”

* * *

“Come on, Kal,” The girl you were sure was Tara pulled on his hand, “We can’t go without you.”

“Why?” He grumbled, though he sounded far from unhappy, “You can handle it.”

“No, we can’t go out alone,” She argued naively, “It’s dark.”

“Kal, stop teasing her and get your stuff on,” Phil was already halfway to the door, “Besides, I owe you for last year.”

“Mmm,” Kal seemed to think on it before he rose, “Fine…but no stones this time.”

“You should come, too,” Tara turned to you with a smile, “You can be on my team.”

“What are we doing?” You asked as you stood.

“A snowball fight,” She answered proudly, “We have one every year.”

“Oh?” You followed her as she joined the other children who were gearing up for the snow in the main hall, “I’m not very good, though.”

“Sure,” Phil said doubtfully as he pulled on his scarf, “Now, get your stuff on. You don’t want to disappoint Tara.”

“Fine,” You bent to put on your boots and pulled your jacket over the baggy sweatshirt you had borrowed from Daisy, “But haven’t I dealt with enough tonight without being plastered with snowballs?”

“Well, I have some advice for you,” He faced you as he pulled on his hat, “Don’t get hit…plus, they’re only kids, how bad can it be?”’

You took your gloves from your pocket and pulled them on before tucking your ears into your hat and following the group children outside, Phil and Kal leading the charge.

“Come on, [Y/N],” Tara pulled you away as the others scattered into smaller groups, “You’re going to get hit.”

“What? It’s start–” You could not finish your sentence before you felt an impact on your left shoulder, “Hey!”

You turned back to find Phil giggling as he hid behind the tree and you frowned as you bent to scoop up some snow.

“I told you,” Tara said wryly as she watched you pack the snow and a snowball hit her arm.

“I know, Tara,” You set your eyes in determination, “Stay with me. We’re going to get him.”

You pushed her behind the hedge and another snowball flew by and you peeked through the snow covered branches. It did not provide much coverage without leaves but it was better than nothing. You watched as Phil stuck his head out once more and you stood to lob your weapon. The snowball hit his chest before he could retreat and you heard him grunt.

“I thought you said you were no good,” He called over.

“I’m not,” You returned, “I just don’t like being ambushed.”

“Oh, vengeful?” He mused and sent another snowball your way and you crept around the other end of the hedge, “I never would have pegged you as the type.”

“Well, I am,” You assured as you rounded the tree to find him looking the other way and you tossed another snowball.

“Hey!” He turned as you pulled Tara away and a snowball bounced off your shoulder.

Kal had just whipped one straight into you and had a line of children locked and loaded in front of you.

“That’s not fair, you can’t form alliances,” You pushed Tara behind you as you edged away.

“Tara,” Kal said over you, “You can be on our team, but you have to prove your loyalty.”

“Um,” She peeked out from behind you, “Okay!”

She agreed a little too willingly and she slipped past you swiftly, turning to throw her snowball straight at your stomach.

“Ah, not fair!” You gripped your middle and scurried back to the hedge, snowballs flying past you.

“AAAAHHH!” You heard Phil’s frightened yell growing louder as he kicked through the snow towards you, throwing himself behind the hedge beside you.

“Hey! This is my hiding spot!” You held a ball up threateningly.

“Yeah, well,” He breathed heavily, “They’re after me too, so…”

“So you still ambushed me,” You pulled your arm back an inch.

“What’s better?” He began as he rolled his own snowball, “Two against eight or one against eight?”

“Well…” You lowered your arm, “Two, I guess.”

“Alright then,” He smiled devilishly, “All we have to do is time it well and we should be fine.”

He rose and lobbed a snowball over and you heard Kal yelp before Phil fell back down to his knees, three snowballs flying overhead. You got up and chucked your own, missing one of the children by a foot and you retreated behind the thin hedge to make another.

“Here, you make them, I’ll throw them,” He offered, “Your aim is a little off.”

“Yes, well, I’m under a little pressure,” You chuckled and began to build a mountain of ammo.

You watched Phil as he took each snowball and methodically hurled it over, hitting more than he missed. You were sure that you would have surely been pummeled by snow by now if it were you. You kept up your rolling, going further and further for fodder. You looked up once more as Phil tossed another only to fall back as a snowball caught him in the face.

“Phil?” You asked as the snow fell down his chest, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, fine,” He answered lightly, “Just kids, you know.”

“Well, they’re going to get it,” You turned back and grabbed a ball.

You popped your head up to whip it into the abyss and dived back down with a giggle. Your laughter was curtailed as you heard a deep grunt upon the sound of snow bursting and your heart stilled. You widened your eyes at Phil’s own and he grinned, despite his own unease.

“Now, you’ve gone and done it,” He looked over the hedge and you reluctantly turned back to do the same.

“Sorry,” You said with a guilty smile as you saw Thomas dusting off his shoulder, “But what are you doing out here? It’s a war zone.”

“Actually, I was coming out to tell you the war is over,” He replied dryly, “I had just told the other side that though they had the grace not to fire.”

“Well…” You looked to Phil as he stifled his giggles with his mitten, “Civilian casualties.”

“Come on, you two,” He turned with a shake of his head, “Before you catch a cold.”

You grinned guiltily at Phil before you fell into step with him and headed for the door where the other kids were chattering loudly. Thomas sifted through the crowd and back inside and you wondered if this would reflect on your G.A.-ship.

“Ah, don’t worry, [Y/N],” Phil said from beside you, “If he was going to get rid of you, he’d have done it back there.”

“Hmm,” You pursed your lips as you kicked the snow off your boots.

“Trust me,” He pulled off his hat, his blond hair stick up, “I know he’s hard to read but that was not his angry face.”

“I hope so,” You replied as you stepped inside, relieved by the warmth, “Though I blame you if you’re wrong.”

“Wrong? Never,” He declared as he pulled off his scarf.

“Well…” You began with a menacing grin.

“Don’t even say exorcism,” He warned with a chuckle.

You unbuttoned your coat with your cold-numbed fingers, rubbing together your hands before removing your wet boots and following the crowd of kids into the main room. It had been a fun fight but you were no so sure it was the best decision in the end. You were trying to show Thomas that you were not a child and yet here you were, getting into trouble with every turn.


	18. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the Reader finds herself making progress with Durin, her relationship with the Dean continues to be strained.

Your head was pounding and you could barely breath through your nose for how congested it was. It may have been the snowball fight or just the chill in the air, but you had managed to catch cold in the day between Thanksgiving and your return to classes. You blew your nose into the crumpled tissue and tossed it in the trash bin outside your first class of the day, bracing yourself for the pain of the day.

“Ugh,” You could not help the groan as you dragged yourself through the door, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Durin replied as he looked up from his book, his own voice thick with sickness, “You, too?”

“Oh, god,” You dropped your bag and slumped into your usual chair, “It must be going around.”

“No doubt one of the children brought it to Thanksgiving to share with all of us,” He commented before stifling a cough into his elbow, “This is why I hate this time of year.”

“I love winter but I cannot stand being sick,” You returned as you wiped your nose with a fresh tissue from your bag, “Ugh, no.”

“What?” Durin set down his book with a sniffle, “You’re not going to vomit, are you?”

“No, it is not that,” You assured him, gripping your forehead with realization, “I have a thesis meeting today.”

“With Elvenking?” He raised his brow and grabbed a tissue from beside him as he suddenly sneezed, “The only thing that could possibly make such a sickness worse.”

“Ha,” It was kind of funny to think that his hatred could burn hot even through the cold, “Yeah, well, hopefully he will not want me sneezing on him and he’ll let me go early.”

“Or he will enjoy watching you suffer,” Durin smiled, “He has always been the type.”

“So I am learning,” You grumbled glumly.

“Well, aside from catching the plague,” He began, holding back a cough, “Did you enjoy Thanksgiving?”

“Oh, very much,” You tried to sound cheerful despite your stuffy nose, “You have an awesome family.”

“Ha, thanks,” He seemed taken off guard by your enthusiasm, “They’re not bad.”

“Yes, I wonder how–” You began to joke but caught yourself.

“How I came from such a clan?” He finished, reading your thoughts clearly, “I know I am a hard ass, as my sister put it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that,” You shook your head at yourself.

“Don’t worry, she’s right,” He shrugged, “But how about this? Seeing as we are both terribly ill, I can wait until Thursday for those papers.”

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Far from it,” He answered, “After class, go deal with Elvenking and take the rest of the day off. You need it…Lord knows, I could use it too.”

“Um, okay?” You quirked your brow in surprise.

“And tomorrow, you can help me write the final exams,” His boastful smile returned, “You’ve still a month to go before this semester is over.”

“Don’t remind me,” You blew your nose once more, “Though I am not so confident I will survive now.”

You reached the main building out of breath and your head felt even heavier than before. You were hoping to fit in at least a few hours sleep that night, knowing it might be your last chance to do so in the next month. You stumbled into the small lobby and Tauri looked up at you with her disproving glare which to your surprise, softened as she saw you. You gave your usual smile and this time she did not roll her eyes in return.

“He’s waiting for you,” She pointed to the ominous door of Elvenking’s office, “Good luck.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks,” You took in a breath and crossed to the thick door, knocking nervously on it.

“Come in,” Elvenking’s deep voice sounded from the other side.

“Hello,” You pushed inside awkwardly as you eyed your watch, “I didn’t think I was late.”

“You’re not,” He assured you, tearing his eyes from the paper on his desk to look down his nose at you, “You sound ill.”

“I am,” You held back a sneeze, pinching your nose with your fingers, “But alive, nonetheless.”

“Mmmm,” He squinted at you and you could not tell if he was unimpressed or amused, “Sit. I was just perusing your bibliography.”

“Oh?” You sat carefully, trying not to look scared, “And?”

“And it is very thorough,” He tapped his finger against the stack of paper on his desk, “Though I think it is lacking.”

“Lacking?” Just as you had felt an ounce of confidence it dropped away once more.

“I cannot say what specifically,” He replied dully, “But I would suggest you take it and go over it and justify every single source. It should help you develop your thesis further.”

“Oh, yes, that makes sense,” You thinned your lips, “And it’s simple enough.”

“Simple but tedious,” His mouth curved in a subtle grin and an unknown light flickered in his eyes, “But I have some spare time,” He looked at his watch, “We will begin now. I find discussing it aloud can help quite substantially. I will expect a write up at our next meeting.”

“Now?” You gave a weak smile, “Uh, sure, of course.”

You dug through your bag for your own copy and tried to hide your disappointment. You were sure there was some reason behind this ploy. Every thing he did was aimed towards spurning Durin and yet you were starting to suspect that he had added you to his list of rivals. At least, he seemed to be doing his best to make your life unbearable. Your meeting before Thanksgiving had been less than pleasant as he had nearly torn apart your entire first argument. You expected this conference to be just as torturous and your dreams of sleep faded away in the text of your bibliography.


	19. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durin and the Reader work together on midterms.

Dr. Elvenking had kept you much longer than you had expected or wanted. You barely managed to drag yourself home and fall into bed for the two hours you could manage between tasks before you were once more headed back to campus. You yawned into a cough and cursed your immune system for not being stronger. Why could you not just be tired and not sick? Or at least one or the other and not both.

Your classes were more tiresome than usual as you listened half-heartedly to Durin’s lecture on leeches and bleeding. When it came your turn at the front, you managed to fake your way through your own part and suppress the coughs and sneezes which tickled your throat. Durin sounded much better than yourself and you were nearly jealous of him, though he still sniffled quite a bit.

“Alright, well,” Durin began as you watched the students stream out of the classroom, “I am going to get some coffee. Meet me at my office and we’ll start the exams.”

“Coffee?” You turned to him, hiding your delight at the word.

“What do you take?” He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh, thank you,” You could have cried, “Just cream, please.”

“You’ll need it,” He sounded close to a chuckle.

“No…” You frowned, “You cannot expect me to help you make the exams and write them.”

“I can and I do,” He finally let his grin break through, “You will thank me one day, [Y/N]. Had any of my other G.A.’s stuck around long enough, they would be here now doing just that.”

“Sure,” You swallowed back a grumble, “I can just see the tears.”

“Very funny,” He narrowed his eyes at you, “But a good work ethic is always useful.”

“Don’t I know it,” You bit your lip as you followed him to the door.

“I am glad you do,” He paused in the hallway, “Now, go and wait for me in my office. You look close to falling over as it is.”

“And writing exams will help that,” You mumbled a little too loudly as you turned away from him.

“I heard that, [Y/N],” He called over his shoulder as he began to walk away, “And don’t think it too late for you to lose your G.A.-ship.”

“You don’t seem much better,” Durin commented as he handed you the steaming cup, “I told you to get some rest.”

“Well, Elvenking had a different idea of what was good for me,” You grumbled, blowing through the opening of the plastic lid, “Besides, you don’t need to start worrying about me now.”

“I do,” His lips quirked downward slightly as he sat on the other side of the desk, “I hate final exam season.”

“And you were hoping I’d share the load, not that I have much of a choice,” You coughed into your sleeve, “I thought it was bad when I was an undergrad.”

“What exactly did Elvenking want from you?” He changed the subject back as he shuffled through his papers.

“He says I’m missing something,” You recalled his cryptic advice and the way he kept smirking at you throughout the entire meeting, no doubt enjoying your misery, “Though he cannot say what.”

“Bastard,” Durin shook his head as he looked up at you, “I’m sorry, [Y/N].”

“For what?” You lowered your brow as your nose tingled.

“Not to feed my own ego, but I do suspect he is putting you through so much because of me,” He explained as you looked for a pen in your bottomless bag, “Though, if he is trying to get to me, it is not working very well.”

“Yeah, well, if people are going to use me as some pawn in their schemes, I would at least hope that they were effective,” You kidded with an awkward laugh, “Sorry, I’m tired and sick and….should we just get to the exams?”

“In a minute,” He stopped shuffling with his papers and looked across at you, “What is your thesis about?”

“My thesis?” You repeated, surprised at the unexpected question, “Um, it is about the role of women in Medieval Warfare. I am hoping to focus on the Crusades.”

“Hmm, interesting,” He nodded his head as his eyes narrowed in thought, “And Elvenking thought himself best to advise you on the subject?”

“I suppose,” You shrugged, biting your lip.

“As I recall, he is much more learned in Victorian history, a far call from the Crusades,” Durin frowned as he scratched his beard, “Not that he wouldn’t be able to help but there are others more attuned for the topic.”

“Well, Professor Bard was my first adviser,” You offered, “And he seemed to know what he was talking about.”

“Yes, Bard is a great adviser,” Durin leaned forward looking down at his papers once more, “ It is too bad he could not remain as such.”

“Well, um…” You shifted in your chair awkwardly, “Can I ask what you wrote your graduate thesis on?”

“You can,” His eyes returned to you, though not unkindly, “I wrote about the social significance of worker’s guilds in Medieval culture. Dry, I know.”

“No, that is…interesting,” You allowed yourself a genuine smile, “It sounds intriguing.”

“Really?” He lowered his brow at you, “You’re not making another lame joke?”

“Lame joke?” You echoed with feigned offense, “I think my jokes are pretty decent.”

“Right,” He rolled his eyes and looked back to his papers, “We best get started.”


	20. Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds that for every step forward, there's a step back.

You rubbed your eyes clear of the sleep which kept tugging at them so persistently and forced yourself to keep them open. You yawned behind your hand as you looked up at the near empty hall and watched as the last student descended with their exam grasped nervously in their hand. You stood with a mumbled greeting and had them sign the roster before you took their paper and gave them one last friendly smile, though they returned nothing more than a cringe. You sympathized with them as they made their way to the door and you were at least glad that you had merely had to monitor the exam.

“So,” You turned and added the exam to the stack, “The last one!”

“Yes, the last one,” Durin looked up from his book, “But they still need to be marked.”

“I know,” Your smile fell as the end seemed so close yet far away, “So…do I take half or what?”

“Well,” He closed his book and stood, “I was planning on marking the bulk of the exams tomorrow. For all classes. If you wish, we could meet in my office and power through together.”

“Seriously?” Your smiled nearly returned, “That would be a life-saver. I have spent more than enough time in the library. The custodian knows my name.”

“Hmm,” It was half a laugh, “Well, Christmas is nearing. Call me sentimental.”

“Oh, this is the Christmas spirit?” You asked wryly, “Never would have pegged you as one for the yule season.”

“Don’t push it,” He warned as he gathered the exams and opened his bag, “You’re so close to the end, [Y/N].”

“I know,” You assured him as you grabbed your own bag, “But I told you…”

“[Y/N],” He said in mock warning once more as he shook your head, “Don’t make me prove you wrong.”

“Fine,” You slung your coat over your shoulder, “But when this is over, I owe you an ‘I told you so’.”

You ran down the hall, your boots slipping over the floor as you had somehow let your appointment slip your mind. You knew that Elvenking would be more than his usual smarmy self if your were to show up late. Sure, you would be out of breath and an absolute mess, but that was your life now. You squeaked into the lobby and nearly toppled over as you came to a stop beside Tauri’s desk.

“[Y/N],” She greeted in confusion, “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” You inhaled deeply, “I almost….forgot.”

“Oh,” She nearly smiled at the thought and you were pleased to amuse her so, “Well, we definitely wouldn’t want that.”

“No?” You wondered what she meant.

“You do not want to give Elvenking anything more than he already has,” She explained and you wondered if you were at last getting through to the grim secretary, “You’ve surely given him more than enough by now.”

“Surely,” You agreed as you sighed and checked your watch, 'Well, I am–”

“Right on time,” Elvenking’s voice sounded from his office doorway, “Come on.”

He stepped back inside and you gave Tauri one last look, wishing she could save you though you knew it was inevitable. You shuffled in behind him, nearly tripping on the threshold before you managed to get into the office still on your feet. You watched as he sat behind his broad desk and you sat across from him, letting your bag fall to the floor beside the chair.

“So, how are exams going?” He asked and you tried not to blanch at his unusual concern.

“Fine,” You allowed uncertainly, “Almost done.”

“Yes, it seems you have survived the semester,” He grinned at you and it was more than unsettling, “I never would have thought. Certainly not when I first called you in here.”

“Well, I did,” You squared your shoulders, “And I think I did quite well.”

“Oh, I have no doubt,” He returned as his brow rose slightly, “You would have to in order to keep up with Durin.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Suspicion built in your stomach as you tried to discern his tone.

“But, you’ve yet to survive your degree,” He mused wryly, “You’ve still another year and a half for your thesis…I cannot wait to see what you come up with.”

“Oh,” You suddenly remembered that the semester did not mean the end of Elvenking, “Me too. I am sure it will be great.”

“You sound more confident than the last time we spoke,” He commented as he eyed you with his cold eyes, “Perhaps Durin is rubbing off on you.”

“Not entirely a bad thing,” You returned and you were bristling without meaning to, “He has taught me a lot.”

“Oh?” He smirked again as he quirked a brow, “Has he? And me? Have you not learned anything from our little meetings? I am, after all, the dean.”

“Of course I have,” You ceded to his ego, “I think that is more than evident in my work.”

“Ah, yes,” He leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, “Your work. How much of it did Durin help you with?”

“Excuse me?” You replied incredulous, “I do my own work, thank you. And I do not appreciate the suggestion that I do not.”

“Come on, I know Durin is much more adept in Medieval studies,” He returned calmly, “I would not blame you for going to him…though I would like to know about it, at least. As your adviser.”

“I have not had any help,” You assured harshly, “Other than yours…if that’s what you would call it.”

“Ha,” He gave an amused chuckle, “I see now.”

“What?” You wondered if you had let your emotions get the best of you.

“That is why you’ve lasted so long,” He eyed you carefully, “You’ve got a spark in you.”

“Um…” You were suddenly very nervous that you may be close to expulsion.

“It is a good thing,” He commented as he reached for a paper on his desk, “If you plan on finishing this degree.”


	21. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader reaches her last week and ponders her future.

“I am a little disappointed in Phil,” Durin said as he set down another exam atop the pile, “Not one mention of exorcism.”

“Oh, you got his?” You asked with envy, “Dang, I was hoping to have a laugh.”

“Well, he seems to have studied for this one,” Durin took another paper and began to read through the messy writing, “Not too bad. I will not have to have another talk with Daisy.”

“That must have been entertaining,” You mused as you marked another error, “I can only imagine.”

“Yes, she thought it was quite amusing, too,” He commented dully as he scribbled on the paper, “I certainly know where her sons get it from.”

“I like your sister,” You replied absent-minded as you read some repetitive answer about fleas on rats on boats, “She’s nice.”

“Hmm,” He grumbled, though it was not his usual disproving one, “Yes, she is.”

“So,” You dropped another exam into the finished pile, “I think it is safe to say I have made it through the semester.”

“It is,” He agreed warily, “But I would not be celebrating yet,” He took another paper from the stack, “We’ve a lot of work to do still.”

“Oh, I know it,” You began to read another essay and felt like setting your hair on fire, “Too much work…”

A silence fell into place as the both of you read through exams, shuffling papers and turning them as you marked them with red pens. You could not help but be content in the moment as you found a sense of calm in the repetitive work. Unlike your time with Elvenking, you were no longer so nervous around Durin and you could trust that he was not playing any games.

“So, does that work include your thesis?” Durin ventured as he leaned back in his chair, retiring another paper to the pile, “I know I’ve not made it any easier for you but I hope all is going well.”

“It’s not the thesis that is so much work,” You replied without thinking.

“Ha,” Durin chuckled, “So he is finally getting to you?”

“He has always gotten to me,” You did not know why you were saying these things; you knew you should not feed into their rivalry, “I swear, he is so fixated on you, I do not even think he even knows what my thesis is about.”

“Me?” Durin grinned proudly, “Every little bit counts, I suppose.”

“Oh, please,” You groaned as you lifted another paper from the unmarked, “Do not start. I only wanted to be a G.A. I didn’t want to become the firing pin in this little war of yours.”

“Sorry,” Durin wiped the smirk from his face, “I just…it is rather amusing when the man is annoyed. And you have turned out to be a rather satisfactory G.A.”

“Satisfactory?” You repeated dryly, “That’s high praise.”

“You’re still learning,” He returned and you struggled not to roll your eyes, “So…what do you think of another semester then? You could go from satisfactory to not bad.”

“Not bad?” You shook your head before you realized he was offering you another G.A. ship, “Wait, are you serious?”

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged though he did not seem so lackadaisical, “It would save me from sifting through another batch of G.A.’s.”

“Well…” You thought to yourself as you forgot about the exam in your hand; you kind of wanted to continue your work with the stern professor and yet you worried about how it would affect your already stony relationship with Elvenking, “I suppose I could use another semester’s pay.”

“Hmm, good,” He allowed himself a subtle smile as he grabbed another exam, “It saves me a lot of trouble.”

“Me too,” You looked back to the essay in your hand, “I won’t have to beg Elvenking for another placement. The less of him I see…I need to stop doing that.”

“What?” Durin looked up at you, a grin still upon his face.

“Talking about the dean as you do,” You bit your lip, “If he should hear me, it won’t turn out well.”

“Surely not,” Durin agreed lightly, “But I should like to see the look on his face if he did.”

“Don’t encourage me,” You joked as you marked another mistake, “He’s already had a go at me this week.”

“Oh yeah?’ Durin straightened up, once more lowering the exam before him, “I’ll give you some advice. Don’t let him see it. The more he thinks he’s getting to you, the worse he is.”

“A little too late for that advice,” You mumbled with a frown, “Between the two of you, my wits have been worn thin.”

“Hmm,” He scoffed as he looked guiltily to the exam in front of him, “Yes, I am sure I have not helped on that front. It’s just–” He leaned back and ran his hand over his hair, “He just irks me.”

“I know,” You replied dryly, “It is not so hard to see.”

“Well, at least you will be rid of me at the end of the school year,” He mused as he quirked the corner of his mouth, “I do not envy your time to come with the dean.”

“Thanks,” You pulled another paper from the stack with an irritated grimace, “I am truly looking forward to it.”


	22. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a new year but that doesn't mean a fresh start for the reader.

It was a new semester and you were much more confident than you had been four months ago at the beginning of the fall. The ground was thick with early January snow and you had made a New Year’s resolution to avoid a mental breakdown in the coming months. You knew that you would be once more caught between Elvenking and Durin and while you had survived before, you could not be assured that you would be so successful a second time.

You kicked the snow off your boots as you headed for your first class, which according to your schedule was Renaissance Art and Literature. While it was not Durin’s usual era, you were excited for it and confident that you were more than prepared enough for the course. You wondered though why he had been assigned it as he had another post-medieval class that semester; The Reformation and Politics of the Early Modern Era. You were far from unhappy but you wondered if perhaps it had anything to do with the dean who you dared not even think of in his presence.

You reached the second floor and the classroom door was already open as if it was awaiting your arrival and you scurried down the hall towards it. Your boots were still slippery from the snow outside and as you passed through the door, your foot caught the leg of a chair. You could not keep yourself from falling forward onto your knees, your bag adding more weight to your fall. You cringed as you heard the footsteps approaching from the front of the classroom and the near inaudible chuckle which accompanied them.

“Another graceful entrance,” Durin commented bemusedly as you looked up at him and he offered his hand to you, “I hope you had a happy holiday, [Y/N].”

“Thank you,” You let him pull you up and shifted your bag back on your hip, “I hope you did, as well.”

“I see you got a new coat,” He gestured to your clean black jacket, “You won’t be able to the see the stains on this one.”

“Yeah,” You replied with a crook of your brow as he led you to the front of the room, “It was a Christmas gift.”

“Well, I can’t say mine were as pleasant,” His unusual smile was replaced with a characteristic grimace as he stepped around the podium, “Only this morning, I received one from the dean.”

“Oh…” You could feel his anger as it returned and your hope of a smooth semester began to fade, “And that would be?”

“Well, I expect that you noticed the shortage of medieval courses that I have been assigned this semester,” He began as he looked over to you, his blue eyes fiery, “Well, Elvenking has at last found a replacement for Professor Bard during his absence.”

“He did?” You should have read that newsletter in your inbox but you were never very up-to-date on those things, “And so I would assume they got some of your courses then?”

“Oh yes, he did,” Thorin replied with venom, “But that doesn’t bother me. I can teach whatever they give me. It’s who he gave the job to.”

“Mmm,” You pursed your lips as you inhaled nervously, “Well, go on and say.”

“It’s his son, Logan,” His eyes darkened as he said his name, “It is such a blatant act of nepotism I cannot see how the man has not lost his deanship.”

“His own son?” You repeated curiously and with an inherent dismay.

“Oh yes, we will be dealing with two Elvenkings this semester,” He grumbled as he began to go through his thick binder, “I would only hope you haven’t the misfortune to find yourself in the presence of the younger when you’ve already got to associate with the elder.”

“I am sure he isn’t so bad…” You tried to sound confident but you were less than certain yourself, “Even if his father is a bit difficult.”

“You cannot possibly believe that,” He returned in a dark tone, “I cannot believe the man.”

“Well…” You played with the button on your jacket anxiously, “Maybe I will be lucky and only have to deal with the dean.”

“If you call that lucky,” He grumbled as he waved you over, “I trust you’ve had a look at the syllabus.”

“Of course,” You said as you approached the podium, “I think I’ve got it figured out.”

“Let’s hope you do,” He had almost entirely reverted to the same stern professor you had walked in upon back in October and you hoped that Elvenking had not managed to ruin even more of your university life.

You finished your first day of classes and as the day wore on, Durin seemed to leave his bad mood behind. You were thankful for it as you did not want your New Year’s resolution to fail so early into the semester. You also had hoped you would not regret accepting a second G.A. ship with a great professor and yet perhaps you had let yourself be too optimistic. You needed to keep pushing, as you had before, and you would soon be done your semester and eventually, your degree.

You were still anxious about your next meeting with Elvenking and you knew that he had undoubtedly remained the same as he always was. His arrogance was an unbreakable force and you could be assured that he would look down his nose at you once more and find another dozen mistakes in your research. Your day would be over once you were done with the appointment but that seemed much too far away for your liking.

The sky was growing grey above and you were shivering even as you re-entered the History Building on the way from your brief sojourn to the cafe. You raced up the stairs as you realized that for once, you were running rather close to late and your bag bounced dangerously on your hip. You nearly burst into the lobby of Elvenking’s office and stopped just short of a tall figure standing beside Tauri’s desk.

“Oh, sorry,” You said to the blond man who was peculiarly familiar though you had never seen him before.

“That’s quite alright,” He narrowed his eyes as he took you in, “You’re the G.A., aren’t you?”

“There are many G.A.’s,” You answered as realization sparked in your mind and you saw the resemblance in the man’s features.

“The one working with the dean,” He returned in a dry tone as he offered his hand, “I’m Professor Logan Elvenking.”

“[Y/N],” You answered warily as you shook his hand, “I was told that you would be joining the faculty.”

“Yes, I am,” He assured as he released your hand and sent a smirk to Tauri, “I was, however, just on my way out. My father is waiting for you, as it were. I will see you some other time, perhaps.”

“Perhaps,” You replied as you watch give another sly look to the secretary, “Bye.”

“Goodbye,” He made to step past you as he smirked at Tauri, “See you, Tauri.”

You watched him walk out of the lobby and turned back to Tauri as she rolled her eyes at the doorway. She seemed rather unimpressed by the pompous young professor and you could not blame here; for how long she had been working with his father, she was no doubt over the arrogance of the family. She looked up at you and her face softened with a small smile.

“So nice to see you back, [Y/N],” She greeted and you were glad that she had not at least backtracked, “Though I cannot say the dean will say the same.”

“Oh,” You let your distress show as you clutched your bag tightly, “Well, that’s expected, right?”

“Mmm, I suppose,” She allowed as she looked back to her computer and her smile faded, “You better get in there soon or he will not be any easier to deal with.”

You gave her one last pathetic look before you turned and walked the plank towards the dean’s office door. You paused as you hovered your hand in front of the thick door and told yourself to knock before you seemed a total moron. You rapped your knuckles against it and the deep voice from the other side sounded much more frightening than you recalled; somehow it was not so bad in your nightmares. You carefully pushed open the door and entered, nearing Dr. Elvenking’s desk with a meek greeting before sitting in the chair across from him.

“So, how was your first day of the semester?” He asked, though his tone showed little interest.

“It was alright,” You answered as you shifted in your seat, “As good as it could be, I guess.”

“Mmm-hmm,” He accepted dully as he looked at you for a moment, his pale eyes sending unease through you, “And how is Durin coping with another four months of you as his G.A.?”

“He seems to be fine with it,” You lowered your brow as you had hoped for a little longer before this started again, “I think we get along rather well now.”

“So it would seem,” He said as he leaned back in his chair, “Have you that research I requested before the break?”

“Yep,” You answered a little too eagerly as you opened your bag, “It’s all here.”

“Great,” His unimpressed expression broke and you were unsettled by the grin which curved his lips, “Let us hope that we can get through it before it is too late.”

You hid your distress as you had assumed he would have merely asked for the main points and yet it seemed he expected you to go through the whole grueling folder of work. You quietly pulled the papers from your bag and tried not to show how disappointed you were that you would be at the university late and yet you should not have expected any differently. You opened the folder as you leaned it on the edge of the desk and looked up at his challenging smirk and braced yourself for your return to a sleepless semester.


	23. Old Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas receives an unexpected visit from the Dean.

You did not miss being so tired; only a week into the semester and you had spent more time in the library than you desired. Once more, you found yourself dozing against one of the stiff desks, hidden behind stack of books as you balanced your own schoolwork, your thesis, your G.A. material, and the conference paper you had entered when you had still believed in yourself. You were not so sure you could keep up with it all and your brain was doing you no favours as it felt like you had syrup clogging your veins.

You were on your way to another class with Durin and you would be teaching most of it. The course was _Medieval Castles and Society_ and you were to be doing the introduction to military tactics. You were more than certain that you could handle it but you were so drained and even more so as you knew well what the semester held for you; you had already done it once before. Yet, you had gotten yourself into it and you would have to live with your consequences.

You stumbled as you passed through the doorway and Durin sent you the same bemused look he had found you with a week before when you had fallen to your knees. This time however, you merely shuffled awkwardly on your feet and managed to stay upright all the way to the front of the class. You hid a yawn behind your jacket collar before you began to unbutton it and dropped your bag beside your seat.

“Are you ready for today?” Durin asked and sounded genuinely concerned.

“Oh yes,” You answered, mustering your most alert voice, “I love medieval mili–” You could not help a second yawn behind your hand, “–ary.”

“Never would have taken you as the type,” He mused as he thankfully ignored your tired gesture, “Though your demo on the Crusades was well done.”

“Thank you,” You recalled the all-nighter which had seen you through that challenge, “Though it is a big part of my thesis, if you recall.”

“Yes, I do,” He replied as he pulled out a paper and held it out to you, “Here are some of my notes if you’d like to look them over for the lesson…and I hope when you eventually finish your thesis that I get to read it.”

“Oh, thank you,” You took the paper awkwardly before sitting down, “And, sure, if you like…I cannot say it will be any good.”

“If you use your time wisely,” He commented as he lifted the book waiting for him on the desk at the front of the room, “Which I know you do.”

You could not help a self-assured smile as you turned your attention to his notes and stared at his intricate writing. At least, he was seeming to warm up once more and you would not have to worry so much about that; though Elvenking was sure providing you with enough obstacles as it was. You were scheduled for two meetings a week now and you were not so confident you would survive.

* * *

**Thomas**

Thomas watched [Y/N] as she gave a tired farewell and turned away from him. He could see the tension in her shoulders as she yawned in the other direction and made her way to the door. As of late, he had noticed that she was even more tired than the previous semester and he felt almost guilty for his part in it. He had once been in her shoes and even then, he had not the bad luck to deal with a dean like Elvenking; though at the time, the man had been one of his closest friends. It made the venom in his veins burn hotter whenever he thought of those days, when he had believed the man had an ounce of integrity.

As he pushed the grim memories from his mind, a shadow appeared in his doorway and the dean himself was standing as pompous as ever at the threshold of his classroom. Thomas held back the grimace which threatened, not wanting him to see his misery. He merely set his shoulders and lifted his chin as he locked his sights on Theo Elvenking who strode down the centre aisle of the classroom as if he were royalty.

“Thomas,” The serpentine voice greeted as the lithe man neared in his prim suit, “I have been meaning to visit you but it seems this semester is quite busy.”

“Oh, is it?” Thomas held his adversaries pale eyes with his own, “Looking for more of your family to hire?”

“Logan is well qualified for the job he has been given,” Theo returned as he leaned against one of the desks and casually crossed his arms, “Besides, I am not here to argue over myself.”

“How could you even think to give a professorship to your own son?” Thomas ignored the dean’s attempt to change the subject, “Do you think the rest of us so daft?”

“If anyone has found issue, it is only you, Thomas,” Theo looked dully back, “But you seem to have issue with me merely drawing breath.”

“It is the very definition of nepotism, Theo,” Thomas growled as he bristled, “Surely even you can see that. You’ve sent Bard on a fool’s errand so that you could implant your own blood in his place. You know, hereditary law is not so strong as it use to be.”

“If anyone is stuck in the past, it is you, Thomas,” Theo slithered as his pale eyes looked around coldly, “And I sent Bard away because he is an intelligent man and it was a great opportunity for him.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Theo,” Thomas could not help be roll his eyes.

“Well, if you are done lecturing me on how to do my job,” The dean returned with irritation, “I have actually come here to make sure that you are doing yours…properly.”

“And what would make you think me so incompetent?” Thomas sneered, “As if I should be judged as so by the likes of you.”

“Well, your G.A.,” He answered and a hint of smirk tugged at his lips, “I have a few concerns about her…”

“Oh, is that why you sent Bard away then? It was about her?” Thomas tilted his head slightly, “You trying to spy on me now?”

“Nothing of the sort,” The man’s grin finally broke through and it made him look even more arrogant, “It is not about my relationship with her, it about yours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you invite her back a second semester?” Theo raised his brow slyly, “When you’ve not managed to keep a G.A. for more than a week before.”

“She is competent,” Thomas’ breath caught though he kept his tone steady, the implication in his adversary’s voice sparking his withheld wrath, “I am not so blind as you that I can’t see that about her.”

“Oh, she is an intelligent person, no doubt,” Theo countered as his grin widened, “And she is not…unappealing.”

“She is my G.A., Theo,” Thomas clenched his fist at his side, suppressing the urge to step towards the dean, “Nothing more and I am insulted that you would even accuse me of–”

“I can see it, Thomas,” He pushed himself from the desk and met Thomas’ gaze in challenge, “Don’t think that I can’t. But let me tell you something; should you act on those feelings in that little stone heart of yours, I will have your job.”

“Go fuck yourself, Theo,” Thomas bristled as he allowed himself to move forward coming nearly nose to nose with the dean, “Now get out of my classroom.”

A thick tension surrounded the two men as they stood toe-to-toe before Theo finally stepped back with a smirk, leaving Thomas to glare at him with shoulders squared.

“Very well, Thomas,” He said as he turned half-way to the door, “But this is your warning…”


	24. An Unusual Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself at the university late at night.

You rubbed your eyes as you stepped onto the elevator, happy that you were not relegated to the stairs once more. You had been at the university since six in the morning and you had thought you would have already been back at your apartment. You had done extra work the night before in hopes that you could sleep at home instead of the library and yet a single email had shattered your plans.

You had been scheduled to meet Elvenking right after your last class of the afternoon and instead your phone had vibrated and you had opened the cursed message. For some unspecified reason, your meeting was to be delayed a few hours and there had been no leeway to re-schedule you for the next day. Thus you hunkered down in the library for the spare hours you had and tried not fall asleep as you sipped your tea and did your best to focus on the small text of yet another book.

The elevator dinged and you stepped out into the hallway, the flourescent lights seemed even brighter as the sky stood moonless outside the window. You pushed the door open into the lobby of the dean’s office and found it almost desolate as Tauri was not to be found behind her desk. You bit the inside of your lip as you felt unease trickle down your spine and you looked around for the missing secretary.

Your heart leapt further into your throat as a deep voice sounded from the other doorway and you turned to look at Elvenking standing tall in the door of his office. His usual suit jacket was disposed of and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows as if he had been hard at work and you had never seen him less than perfectly pressed.

“[Y/N],” He repeated your name as you stared back in your surprise, “I am sorry for the lateness of our appointment but there were some matters I needed to attend to. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“Oh, alright, it’s…fine,” You glanced back to Tauri’s desk as you could not shake the foreboding from your mind, “Whatever needs to be done.”

“Mmm, I allowed Tauri to leave early, I figured it was unfair to keep her late,” He explained as you turned back and he gestured you into his office, “Now, we should begin before it gets any later.”

“Okay,” You accepted as your chest was set with an odd weight; there was something in his pale eyes and the hint of a grin that was throwing you, “I’ve revised the research as you asked.”

“Great,” He slithered as he closed the office door behind you and crossed to his chair, “You may as well take off your jacket as we should be here a while…I’ve a few idea I think may be useful for your thesis and I would of course like another look at your research.”

“Uh, alright,” You slowly approached the other chair and set your bag down, slowly unbuttoning your coat before you sat down.

“Firstly, I think you’ve done a wonderful job so far,” The words did not help your suspicion as he leaned back in his chair, “But I think your third argument, at least what you have planned thus far, could use a little re-structuring.”

“My third…that is the Crusades,” You recalled aloud, “It is a lot of information…”

“Yes, so I was thinking that perhaps it would be better to narrow it down to one campaign in particular,” He said though he sounded less than interested in his own voice and the intensity of his eyes on you was unsettling, “You could allow for a brief overview of the context of the Crusades but for the bulk of it I would suggest a more narrowed focus…”

You nodded as you took in his words and he went into detail about his ideas for your thesis, though you were feeling more like he should merely write the thing for you. It seemed as if you could do nothing right according to him and it was growing ever more tiring. Yet, even as he spoke pretentiously about your need for improvement, the odd glimmer behind his eyes was distracting and you were not sure if you were merely overworked.

“Now, onto your research,” He leaned forward in his chair and reached out over his desk, “If I may see it.”

“Certainly,” You answered as you stood with your folder in hand, holding it out to him.

As he took the folder from you, his fingers brushed your hand and he seemed to linger as he caught your eyes and the twitch at the corners of his lips nearly had you dropping the papers before he could secure them. He took the folder and leaned back in his chair as you found your way back to yours and hid the frantic thoughts in your head; _that was exactly it, it was all just in your head._

“Hmmm,” His eyes slowly left you as he opened the folder and began to read through the words, “You’ve done quite a lot since I last saw you.”

He continued to read as a tense silence arose and you looked to your lap and rubbed your forehead, keeping yourself from yawning. You waited patiently as you listened to him turn the pages and he gave the odd comment causing you to look up at him. It was more than an hour before he had finally finished his meticulous review and you sat up in your chair with anticipation of finally being free.

“So, I think you know what you’re doing now,” He mused as he stood with folder in his hand and rounded his desk to sit on the edge right across from you, “I have made a few more notes and I expect them to be addressed by our next meeting.”

“Thank you,” You stood and took the folder from him and he watched you intently as you backed away to tuck it into your bag, “I’ll have it done.”

“I’m sure you will,” He pushed himself away from his desk as you pulled on your coat and hung your bag on your shoulder, “I hope that I have not ruined your night.”

“Um…no,” You could not fathom why he was not being his usual sharp self and told yourself it was just your inane mind running away with your exhaustion, “It’s fine. I mean, you do what you need to do. I’ll see you next week.”

“Next week,” He grinned again and crossed to the door, pulling it open for you, “Have a good night, [Y/N].”

He waited for you to step through the door and as you did you felt a sudden pressure on your backside, firm enough that your jacket did nothing to shield you. You caught your breath as you stutter-stepped and nearly tripped over your own feet as your rear was released. You gulped back your shock and appall as you realised what had just happened and you made yourself continue on; hoping that if you ignored it, that it had not really happened.

You got to the door which led out into the hallway and looked back to Elvenking who remained in the doorway of his office. He looked rather proud of himself as you looked back with unconcealed dismay and his smirk widened as he sent you a wink. You turned quickly into the hallway and urged yourself away from the office, holding back the fear and unease bubbling in your stomach; _did that really just happen?_


	25. A Rock and A Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader struggles to balance her university work.

You had not slept in days even when you had tried; every time you closed your eyes you could not help but think of your last meeting with the Elvenking. It was even worse now as you stared at the blur of text before you, dreading the meeting you were to have with him later that day. There was no avoiding it and you knew that even if you tried, it would only show weakness. You could not let him shake you; it was just another of his games. He was trying to get to Durin, not you, and that was why you could not tell anyone. That and who would believe you, you were just a graduate student and he was the dean of your faculty.

“Are you alright, [Y/N]?” Durin’s voice shook you from your trance, “You look…upset.’

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired,” You lied as you looked over your book, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Mmm,” He stared at you a moment and his brow creased as he thought, “Right, well, good.”

“Midterms will be soon, won’t they?” You asked, trying to distract yourself, “Have you started them yet? I suppose I will have to write them again.”

“You don’t have to,” He replied as he set his book down on his desk, “If you have too much work, I would understand…how is your thesis going?”

“My thesis?” You swallowed as you were reminded once more of the dean, “It’s, um, it’s fine.”

“Is Elvenking still giving you a hard time?” He ventured as he raised a brow darkly.

“Well, you know, uh…” You tried not to show the heat of shame rising within you, “Lots of work, that’s for sure.”

“The man never lets up,” He grumbled begrudgingly and his features creased once more as you could see the thoughts burning behind his eyes, “But that’s all? There’s nothing else?”

“N-no,” You stuttered and cursed yourself for the slip, “You know how he is.”

“I do,” He accepted though his voice remained skeptical, “I wish there was something I could do to help you.”

“No, there’s nothing,” You insisted a little too brashly, “I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

He seemed about to say something but he stopped himself as your answer struck him and you were saved from his response as a pair of students entered in mid-conversation. You bit your tongue as the regret set in over your harsh tone and you felt horrid for taking out your frustration on Durin when he was actually being nice to you. You closed your book and pulled out your notebook, focusing on the overhead as you waited for the room to fill and for your eventual turn at the podium.

* * *

You knew you could not put off your meeting with Dr. Elvenking and yet as you walked towards his office, you had to fight to keep your feet moving. Perhaps, it had all just been your imagination and nothing had happened at all. When you were overworked, your mind could be rather obtuse. Even if what you thought had transpired did, you could just act like it did not and suffer through another hour with the dean. You were nearly at the door of his office when you were met by the same blond figure you had run into at the beginning of the semester.

“Why, hello, [Y/N],” Logan Elvenking’s tone was so much like his father’s that you could not help but swallow back the shudder it sent through you, “Another thesis meeting?”

“Um, yes,” You answered trying to hide your discomfort.

“You must love working with a dean,” He replied with a subtle grin, “I may be biased but he is a rather intelligent man…I will admit he did help me with my own graduate work.”

“Hmm,” You accepted as you tried to think of words through the nagging thoughts of his father, “Yes, he has been helpful.”

“Tauri tells me he rather likes you,” He continued as he glanced back to the doorway behind him, “She would know more than any, working with him for so long.”

“Uh huh,” You let your eyes drift to the doorway briefly before snapping them bacl, “Well, I think I should go before I am late.”

“Late?” The deep voice came from the formerly empty doorway, “She has never even been close.”

Dr. Elvenking stepped out into the hall beside his son and you looked between the two of them with hidden anxiety.

“I suspect it is Durin rubbing off on her,” He slithered as he smirked at his son, “That man is always unbearably early.”

“Durin?” Logan’s eyes looked to the ceiling in thought, “You and him are still going at it?”

“The man can’t let anything go,” The dean replied with an exasperated sigh, “[Y/N] knows better than any, she is his G.A, if you recall.”

“Ah, yes,” His son smirked once more, “I see.”

“Now, you best be off,” Dr. Elvenking said to his son though his eyes were on you, “I do have a schedule to keep to and I am sure [Y/N] does as well.”

“Right,” Logan’s stare added to the heat of his father’s as he made to step past you, “I will see you later, [Y/N].”

You stood frozen in place as you listened to the younger Elvenking disappear down the hallway and the elder merely waited patiently in silence as you tried to ignore his constant gaze. Finally, the quiet was broken by his deep voice and you almost wished he had not spoken.

“Well, let us begin,” He stepped back and waved his arm to the door, “Come on.”

You forced yourself into movement and passed him warily, walking into the lobby of his office as you felt another set of eyes. Tauri was looking at you curiously through her thin glasses and her eyebrows rose as she set her sights on Elvenking behind you. You tried to clear your expression, not wanting to give away your nervousness to the ever observative secretary. She looked back to you and narrowed her eyes as you saw her trying to sort through her thoughts and you tore your attention from her as you neared the door of the dean’s office.

“I cannot wait to see the progress you’ve made,” Elvenking said as he entered behind you and the sound of the door closing made you jump, “You never disappoint.”

You stood in place as if you were paralyzed, staring at the chair waiting for you as you tried to muster a response.

“Go on and sit,” He ordered as he stepped past you, brushing you closely and it caused you to flinch once more, “We’ve much work to do.”

You crossed to the chair as he stood on the other side of the desk and removed his jacket swiftly before sitting down himself. His pale eyes were unsettling as they focused on you and you dug through your bag, trying not to notice his gaze. You pulled the worn folder from your bag and held it out to him meekly.

“This is what I have,” You uttered in a voice too small for your liking, “Everything you’ve asked for.”

“Hmm,” His eyes flicked away from your face and you inhaled in dismay before they returned to yours, “Good.”

He took the folder with a smirk but merely set it on his desk, not so much as bothering to open the cover.

“Before we start,” He began as he leaned his elbow on his desk, “I wanted to make sure that you are well. I know it is a hectic time and you do have midterms coming up.”

“What?” You replied with confusion, “Uh, yeah, I am fine.”

“Well, should you have any issues, my office door is always open,” His pale eyes drifted once more and he licked his lips, “I am always here to…talk.”

“Really, it is not necessary,” Your spine went rigid as you crossed your arms, “I would really just like to work on my thesis.”

“Alright,” He accepted easily though the tension remained, “Let’s talk about your thesis, then…”


	26. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself stranded with Durin during midterms.

You were wearing down much sooner than you had intended and your meetings with Elvenking were undoubtedly at the core of it. He had not touched you again but he did not need to when he looked at you so and the tone of his voice…

You had thought your nights sleepless before and yet now, there was none to be had even when you were allowed the chance to close your eyes. You kept telling yourself that it was merely a game, that it was not about you.

Durin, however, was a different story. To your surprise, he was the only thing keeping you sane as his endless parade of work kept you distracted enough to preserve what was left of your mind. If you could just concentrate on castle construction and Renaissance art, you did not have to think about your own life. Even as you were bogged down with the chaos of midterms, you were glad for the staggering amount of work before you and it was the only thing you could be excited for.

The worst type of midterms, you thought, were those in the evening blocks and how fortunate were you that Durin’s course of Britain in the Middles Ages was held at seven at night. You watched the students as they scribbled away, walking the aisles between their seats as Durin waited silently at the front. You did not miss the days in which you sat in those desks and mourned over your lack of knowledge and yet you were nearly tempted to trade places.

Slowly, after the first call for submissions, students began to rise and hand in their papers. Many remained in their seats, grumbling over their papers and you were nearly amused by the looks of suffering on their faces. If only they knew how bad it could get. You had never been one of the lingerers, you had always written your exams quite quickly and as you were in your second degree, it had done you quite well.

The last fearful student rose with his paper in hand and walked the steps down to the front desk as you followed to sign him out. You checked his student card and had him scribble on the clipboard as Durin neatened the stack of papers before him. The straggler left at last as he sighed in relief and dragged his bag from the classroom and it was nearly comical. You looked to Durin as you were left alone with him and you were thankful for the reprieve; you had grown use to his company and it was not so unnerving as Elvenking’s.

“Well, I think we may have enough time to get these marked now,” He glanced over to the clock as he leaned back in his chair, “Unless you have other work to do?”

“No, I think that’s a great idea,” You replied; it was better than lying awake and fighting for unattainable sleep, “Better to get them done right away.”

“Right then,” He split the pile in half as you pulled up a chair round the other side, “But you know, you don’t have to stay if you’re tired.”

“I’m fine,” You allowed a small smile as you tried more to convince yourself of the words, “I prefer the work.”

He seemed about to say something further but instead he pursed his lips and stared thoughtfully for a moment before finally retrieving a pen from his pocket and taking an exam from the pile. You took one as well and focused on the words before you, though you could sense Durin’s suspicion. It had been growing over the last weeks and you were well aware of it. He certainly did not know what was going on but you were not very skilled at hiding your misery.

* * *

You finally came to the bottom of your stack just as Durin leaned back and tossed his pen on the table with an accomplished sigh. You finished your last correction before turning the page back and retiring it atop the pile. You yawned as you rubbed your eyes and tucked your pen into the side-pocket of your bag which rested beside your chair.

“Saves us work later,” Durin said as he sent your a subtle smile, “Thankfully, as I’ve got a conference coming up.”

“Me too,” You replied as you tilted your head, “Is it the one on The History of Writing?”

“The very one,” He narrowed his eyes, “I am one of the event heads.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t know, I’m presenting a paper,” You pushed back a stray hair, “It’s on the social importance of journals in the Victorian Era. Admittedly, it’s not my favourite subject but Bard, before he left, suggested I submit my paper.”

“Well, I’m glad you took his advice,” Durin commented as he shuffled the papers into his folder and stood as you did the same, “I can’t wait to hear it.”

“I only just finished the final draft,” You explained as you reached for your coat, “I can’t help but edit until the last minute.”

“It’s always good to be thorough,” He mused as he lifted his bag and led you towards the door, “I am presenting mine on Medieval Nunneries and their part in illuminations.”

“I wish I had done that,” You returned as you were suddenly very intrigued despite your sagging eyelids. “Mine was rather dry.”

“It would be,” He said as he reached for the door handle, “I’m not one for that era–Shit.”

“What?” You asked as he rattled the door, “Oh no…”

“It’s locked,” He looked to you with his brows furrowed before glancing at his watch, “I think the cleaners may have trapped us.”

“I’ll try the other door,” You offered desperately as you turned to the steps and ran up to the set of doors at the top to find them as immovable as the others, “Locked.”

“This isn’t…good,” Durin commented as if he were for once, short of words.

“Do you have the number for the main office?” You asked as you stamped back down towards him, “Or any way of paging someone?”

“Office is closed by now and…” He sighed as he reluctantly walked away from the door, “Cleaners will be long gone.”

“Are you saying we’re stuck here for the night?” You raised a brow with incredulity as he dropped his bag heavily beside the desk.

“So it would seem,” He answered as he removed his coat and tossed it on the floor, “Perhaps, your bad luck is contagious.”

“My luck isn’t that bad,” You said with offense as you watched him pull a book from his bag and lowered himself onto his jacket, stretching his long legs before him as he leaned against the wall, “How do you know it’s not your bad luck?”

“Hmmm,” He looked at you bemusedly before opening his book, “Oh well, nothing to be done but wait until morning.”

“Morning?” You repeated somberly, “What? Oh god…”

“You may as well settle in somewhere,” He said without looking up from the pages, “No use standing around.”

You sighed as you turned on your heel and set your sights on one of the lecture hall chairs, tossing your bag in the one next to it before settling in. You pulled out your folder of research articles which you had been preparing for your next dreaded meeting with Elvenking and the pit returned to your stomach. Though you did not want to think of the dean, you had to do this work and what better opportunity than when you could not possibly do anything else.

You glanced across at Durin as you opened the folder and wondered how he could be so calm all the time. Even if his temper was rather combustible, he was much more composed in such situations than you could ever be. You stared a little longer than you should have as you examined his dark hair and the few strands of silver along his hairline and found yourself admiring the line of his nose. 

You suddenly darted your eyes down to the papers on your lap as you reproached yourself for the thoughts which threatened to break through. He was your professor and much older than you; _how could you even think of it?_ All this business with Elvenking was messing with your mind and surely you were merely looking for distraction in all the wrong places.


	27. Overnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reflects on his relationship with his G.A.

**Thomas**

Thomas yawned as he finished another chapter of his book on Medieval markets and slowly closed the cover. He did not have the energy to start another and he checked his watch with disappointment; it had barely been two hours and they had at least six more to go before the cleaners would show up. He sensed a subtle movement from the edge of his vision and looked up to [Y/N] who had her coat pulled up to her chin as she shivered in her seat, bent over an open folder.

“Are you cold?” He asked as he felt the chill in the air, “I suppose they shut off the heat at night.”

“Yeah,” She looked up, her eyes tired and almost sad as shemet his gaze; he wondered how long it had been since she had last slept, “But I’ll be alright.”

“You can have my jacket,” He made to move from atop his but her voice stopped him.

“No, you should use it,” She rose with a yawn stretching her legs as she stepped towards him, “Those chairs are horrible.”

She neared as she undid her jacket before sliding down the wall only inches from him and draped it across her front as she straightened her legs before her. As he looked to his own, the difference in length was almost amusing and he had not realized how small she was. She looked so fragile as the exhaustion darkened her eyes and she shivered once more under her jacket as she pushed her hands into her sleeves and re-opened the folder on her lap.

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough for the night?” He asked as she set her eyes to the text before her.

“There’s not much else to do,” She replied as she read carefully, “And I won’t be sleeping any time soon.”

Her words hung in the air as a silence blanketed them in the cold air of the large lecture hall and he looked at her sideways. She seemed not to notice his eyes as she turned to the next page and he looked to the article before her. She began to underline some words and scribble notes in the margins though he could see her hands shaking.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He made himself ask as an unfamiliar foreboding set in his chest.

“Fine,” She answered dully and he recalled the last time he had asked her and her sudden outburst, “You know how it is. Never a moment’s rest.”

“But there is,” He argued as he lowered his brow with concern, “That can wait. You should at least try to sleep. I know it’s not very cozy in here, but…”

“ _Try_ to sleep,” She repeated as she finally looked at him and her eyes nearly frightened him as they looked so dim, “That’s all I do and it never works–” She stopped herself and swallowed back the rest of her words, “No, you’re right.”

She closed the folder and dropped it on the floor beside her carelessly. She retracted her arms into her coat and pulled it closer to her chin though he could sense the anger in her actions. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

“I won’t have as much excuse to do so again,” She grumbled before she stifled a yawn in the collar of her jacket, “It is almost a luxury just to sit still.”

“[Y/N]…” Thomas’ voice trailed off as he stared at her sullen profile, “If you ever need a break–”

“I don’t need a break,” She insisted without opening her eyes, “I just need sleep.”

She pursed her lips and another silence fell upon them as Durin finally tore his gaze from the woman beside him. He should not presume to bother her; whatever it was, she did not want him to know and he was not going to push his way into her life. There were professional boundaries to be kept and he could not help but think of the conversation he had with Elvenking.

The thought of the dean riled him even at times like these and he could not help but grimace at the room. Perhaps it was that man causing [Y/N] such trouble; he had done so the semester before and Thomas could only be sure that he was still working his best to irk him. It was unfair to the G.A. as she balanced so precariously in the middle of their rivalry and he had done his best not to draw her back into his grievances with the man.

A sudden pressure on his shoulder shook him from his angry thoughts and he turned to find [Y/N]’s head against him. He could tell by her slowed breath that she had actually fallen asleep and his chest seemed to fill with lead as the feel of her sent a warmth through his body. He stared down at her as she slumped against him and listened to her quiet snores as an unbidden smile came to him. He reached his hand up to touch her hair but stopped himself as sense returned to him.

His hand hovered above her as he froze in realisation and he nearly shoved her away from him as his heart began to beat furiously. _What was he doing? Why had he even thought to touch her so? Why did she make him feel so….peaceful?_ He lowered his hand though he could not bring himself to lift her from his shoulder. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed listlessly as he leaned his head against the cold wall. For once, Elvenking had been right and it sent a chill through Thomas’ bones which had nothing to do with the frigid air around him.


	28. Secrets, Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Durin attend a conference.

It was finally the day of the conference and for you, it was as close to a vacation as you could get. It had been more than enough to skip one of your meetings with Elvenking and you would only have to think about history; easy. You had rehearsed your paper so many times that you could probably do it without the need to read it at all. The last time you had done one of these, you had enjoyed it thoroughly and the prospect of free food and endless coffee, was always a benefit.

You found your way to the mostly empty lecture hall allocated for the event; the largest one at the university and more often used for theatre productions. You found a seat along the two rows reserved for presenters and watched as tech set up the podium. Others began to stream in periodically, many you did not recognize and you could guess they were visitors from other universities. It was much more extensive event than you had thought but it was more comforting than sitting alone with the dean in his office.

As you hid a yawn behind your hand, a subtle movement beside you nearly had you yelping instead. You turned to find Durin sitting down beside you and were nearly surprised though you had known he would be there. You glanced around at the rest of the hall as it began to fill and then back to your professor as he settled in with his paper neatly before him. There were also two paper cups before him and he pushed one towards you with a nod.

“You ready?” He asked as he picked up the program beside his paper.

“Yep,” You answered nervously as you looked at the schedule over his shoulder, “You’re lucky, you got an early slot.”

“Yes, it is a luxury of being in charge,” He gave a half-smile as he set down the pamphlet, “Yours isn’t too bad. Right in the middle.”

“I guess,” You leaned back and lifted your cup carefully, “Thank you for the coffee.”

“We’ll need it,” He mused as he looked to the front of the hall, “These things never finish on time.”

“Oh, but aren’t you in charge?” You asked lightly, “I mean, I know how sensitive you are about punctuality.”

“And how long have you been sitting here?” He returned as he shook his head, “I haven’t met many who were earlier than me.”

“Ah yes, it’s an accomplishment indeed,” You preened as you sipped your coffee delicately.

“I think I’ve been taking it too easy on you,” He quipped as he narrowed his eyes, “You’re getting a little too lippy over there.”

You chuckled, something you would not have dared to do months ago around the stern professor, and he joined you as he turned his attention back to the front. The moderator began the introduction right as you followed his eyes to the podium and settled into your chair, forgetting the troubles which awaited you outside the hall.

* * *

“Well, not to sound like a nerd,” You said as you stood on your stiff legs, “But that was fun.”

“I don’t think I’ve met another so excited about twelve hours of history papers,” Durin mused as he stood beside you, “Though I did like your take on Victorian journals and colonialism.”

“Thanks,” You replied as you sidled out after him down the row, “I still love your topic.”

“Well, maybe next time,” He offered as he stepped back and allowed you to lead him to the door of the hall, “There will be another conference next year…if you don’t transfer after everything that’s happened this year.”

“No, I think I’ll stay,” You smiled as he stepped up beside you and you headed down the hall, “It’s not so bad and besides, I don’t give up easy.”

“Even with Elvenking?” Durin asked and you felt as if you had been slapped as you nearly tripped over your feet and he caught your elbow, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” You stopped to steady yourself as he released your arm, “I just…I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“About what?” He raised his brow as he tilted his head, making no move to carry on down the hall as he turned to you, “Elvenking? Yes, I try not to think about him either.”

“Hmm, uh huh,” You looked down the empty hallway and wished you had taken the busier one, “I just, it feels good to forget.”

“He’s a twat,” Durin commented, “But I didn’t think he would manage to get to you.”

“Yes, well…” You swallowed as you recalled the feel of Elvenking’s hand, “He, uh…Just, I don’t want to talk about him.” You swiveled and began to walk down the hallway with determination.

“Wait, what is it?” Durin seemed much more attuned to your misery than before and the concern he was showing was nearly off-putting, “Come on, he surely can’t be that bad and if he’s giving you a hard time, I can help.”

“Look, you don’t have to worry about me,” You insisted as you continued your swift pace as he followed, “I can handle it.”

“I wouldn’t do anything to make it worse,” Durin pleaded, “I can talk to him without it turning into a spar.”

“Can you?” You asked dryly, all your new-found joy draining away, “You could have fooled me. I don’t need you drawing me back into this stupid rivalry.”

“I am trying to help you, [Y/N],” He grabbed your elbow and stopped you once more, “I won’t talk to him, alright, but at least tell me what has gotten into you.”

“Nothing!” You pulled away from him and threw your hands up, “It’s not your problem.”

“It is if you keep going down this path,” His voice was sharp, “You can’t carry on like this.”

“What would you care?!” You returned with a frown, “You didn’t even want me to be your G.A., I can’t even understand why you would ask me back…and now, you want to know what’s wrong with me?”

“I…” He began and took a deep breath to steady himself, “Yes, I do, because I want you to remain my G.A. and I know you will not be if you don’t take care of yourself.”

“You want to know what’s wrong with me?!” You nearly shouted and now you were thankful that no one was around, “I can’t sleep, I can barely eat, and it’s almost impossible for me to focus on anything. I have work up to my eyeballs and I have you adding to it constantly as the dean grabs my ass instead of helping me with my fucking thesis! THAT’S WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!”

“He what?” You saw Durin’s eyes flare and you realised what you had just said and you covered your mouth, backing away from him slowly, “Did he—He touched you?”

“No, no, I didn’t…” You felt the shame rising up the back of your neck, “He didn’t do anything. Forget it. I’m fine.”

You tried to turn away but Durin caught your arm once more and held you in place.

“Why didn’t you say something?” He asked though his voice had lost its former anger, “You should have…he should be fired for that.”

“And who would believe me?” You returned desperately, “I’m just a G.A. and he’s a goddamn dean. Don’t you think he’s covered his ass. He has that secretary to back him up and now his son…it’s me against half the faculty.”

“I believe you,” He intoned, his voice gentle.

“So? He hates you too and he would surely find a way to use this against you,” You bristled as you fought back tears, “This isn’t your problem.”

“It is,” He insisted and you pulled away from him once more, “Please, [Y/N], you can’t just let him do this.”

“I have no choice,” You barely kept your voice from cracking as you backed away, “And I would appreciate it if you didn’t make it worse than it already is.”

“[Y/N]…” He stepped forward but found himself halted as he saw the look on your face.

“I am done,” You retorted, “This conversation is over and I don’t want to talk about it again. Now, I’ve got work to do. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Please, don’t–” He began but you turned from him before he could say anything further.

“Don’t,” You growled as you walked away, “If you bring this up again, you will have to find yourself a new G.A.”


	29. Face Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation sets tempers flaring and old grudges are fueled by new conflicts.

Thomas

Thomas watched in stunned silence as [Y/N] stormed angrily away from him and he tried to process what he had just heard. He could not believe that after such an accusation from the dean himself, Elvenking had dared to harass the G.A. so. Thomas would never have thought of acting on his misplaced feelings, knowing that he had deluded himself into thinking that he could ever be with the young grad student. Yet here was Theo, that bastard, manipulating her through such vile tactics.

His anger returned to him as he stood in the desolate hallway and before he knew it, he was stomping down the next with his hands balled into fists. He did not even bother pulling his jacket on as he made his way out of the building, leaving it slung across the bag hanging from his shoulder. He blindly followed his feet to the History Building and nearly ran up the stairs as he had no patience left for the elevator.

He had not been to Dr. Elvenking’s office since the former dean had been in his chair and he stopped himself at the threshold as he took a deep breath. He pushed through into the lobby and dropped his bag beside the secretary’s desk, his face set in an unbreakable sneer. He stared down at the auburn-haired woman as her expression broke from its blank veneer and she looked almost afraid of him.

“Professor Durin?” She greeted him with panic in her voice.

“Is the dean in?” He demanded more than he asked.

“Y-yes, but he is busy,” She returned in a small voice but he was already on his way to the dean’s door, “You can’t go in there.”

He heard her scurrying up behind him but he ignored her words as he reached the door and twisted the handle before storming inside. The dean was sat across from a man with an identical head of pale blond hair and Durin growled at the pair.

“Get out,” He ordered Elvenking’s son gruffly, “Now. I have business with the dean.”

“You can’t–” Logan began to say before his father silenced him with a look.

“Go on,” He waved his son from his chair, “We can finish our discussion later. Tauri, if you would show Logan out and close the door behind you.”

Thomas kept his glare on the dean as he remained lackadaisical in his seat and the door clicked closed behind the brimming professor. The smirk which crossed Theo’s face nearly had Thomas leaping across the desk but instead, he clutched his fists tighter and stepped forward slowly towards his former friend.

“Stand up, Theo,” He commanded as he stopped on the other side of the desk, “Or I will make you, you fucking twat.”

“What is it I’ve done now, Thomas?” The dean tilted his head as he remained seated.

“I said stand up before I lift you by that smug throat of yours,” He growled and Theo’s eyes flashed as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

“Alright, Thomas,” He met his intense gaze with his own snake-like eyes, “What is it? Is this about my son again?”

“You know what this is about,” Thomas hardened his features as he fought to keep from strangling the man, “You don’t fucking touch her again.”

“I haven’t any idea–”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Theo!” Thomas sent his fist into the dean’s desk as he sent pens and papers onto the floor, “The next time you open that fucking mouth, you will be on the end of my hand.”

Theo swallowed as he stared back silently at the angry man before him, knowing better than any that he had pushed Thomas to the end of his tether.

“You have no right to lay a finger upon [Y/N] and you are a fucking pig for even thinking of it,” He continued his rant as he jabbed his finger into Theo’s chest, “If you have a problem with me, it has nothing to do with her.”

“And tell me,” The dean ventured quietly though not without menace, “What gives you the right to come in here and threaten me? I could have you fired.”

“You should be the one fucking fired, Theo,” Thomas bristled but withheld from assaulting the man as some sense returned, “To even—You are despicable.”

“It has nothing to do with you, Thomas,” Elvenking had regained his courage and his smug tone, “What on earth makes you think you have ownership over the girl?”

“I would not claim to,” He retorted, “But I also would not go so low as to molest her.”

“Molest? No, I think she rather enjoyed it,” Theo stepped closer in challenge and Thomas knew he was hoping for any excuse to strip him of his tenure, “It’s not my fault she prefers me to you, Thomas.”

“Don’t you fucking start,” Thomas held his stance as he was once more face to face with his old friend, “I know what the fuck happened and you need to quit.”

“Mmm, and what will you do if I don’t?” He slithered, “No one would take you seriously; they would think it another of your pathetic attempts to get me fired.”

“You are a fucking bastard,” Thomas brimmed as he clenched his jaw, “And you will leave her alone!”

“Ha, and you’re going to make me, hmm? Did she send you here?” He intoned as he raised his chin arrogantly, “Tell me, have you truly fallen to your own foolish emotions?”

“I am not so low as you, Theo,” Thomas could barely speak for the fire in his veins, “She did not send me, I came here because you’re a prick and someone needs to put you in your place.”

“You’re afraid of her?” Theo snickered, “And I suppose that’s why you’ve come here? Because you haven’t the courage to take her yourself. You value your job too highly…I think she might just be worth it.”

“This isn’t about me,” Thomas hid the shame rising in his chest, “This is about you keeping your hands off of [Y/N] or I will be back and I will break every one of your fingers.”

“She can make her own decisions,” Theo smirked as he spoke, “She is an adult and she doesn’t need you to protect her, Thomas…you should be more worried about your job because if you lay another finger on me, it will no longer be yours.”

“It will be worth it should you carry on,” Thomas backed away slowly, telling himself not to hit the dean, “This is your warning, Theo.”

“Hmm, I should keep that in mind…” Theo set his shoulders as his grin widened, “When I have [Y/N] bent over my desk–”

Elvenking’s voice died as the metal flew past his head and lodged into the wall on the other side of him. He looked back at the bronze figure which Thomas had lobbed towards him before turning back to the man who looked ready to murder him. Theo would have smiled had he not been utterly terrified in that moment; he had never seen his old friend so angry.

“Say it again and I will bludgeon you with that very statue,” His voice was quiet and steady and yet more frightening than his shouting, “Now, leave [Y/N] alone and for once, do your fucking job.”

Thomas turned on his heel without waiting for a response and tore the door open, storming past the secretary’s desk as she watched with widened eyes. He scooped his bag up swiftly before stomping through the door and down the hallway, the regret hitting him as he found the stairs. [Y/N] had told him not to get involved and he could not trust that he had truly done anything to help her. As he descended the stairs blindly, he became more convinced that he may have just ruined everything and all because of his own selfish temper.


	30. Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elvenking continues his mind games with the reader.

It had been almost a week since your regrettable outburst and since then, Durin had not said anything about it. You were thankful that he had not insisted upon bringing it up though at the same time, you were surprised as he was one of the most stubborn people you had ever met. You had carried on in your work as usual and had bided your time until you were due to meet with Elvenking. It felt even worse now that someone else knew and you could not convince yourself that Durin was not judging you for it. You were so weak and yet you knew there was nothing you could do.

You also sensed a change in Durin as he had reverted to his former distance and seemed almost afraid to say anything to you outside of classwork. You regretted being so harsh with him but you did not need to be reminded constantly of the ditch you had dug yourself into. Your working relationship was fine but you knew that all the progress you had made with the stony man had been erased. You had made sure of it yourself when you had told himself not to be concerned with you. _Why had you done that?_ Now you felt even more alone and helpless.

You stood in the gloomy elevator, staring blankly at the metal doors, as the floors dinged by. You finally arrived at the proper floor and stepped forward slowly, nearly getting caught in the doors as you did so. You were running out of strength and you were not sure that you could make it. It seemed a challenge to merely force yourself along the hallway to see the man who had become the scourge of your existence. Perhaps, it would get better now that you were distancing yourself from Durin; surely that was what it was all about.

You passed through the door and found Tauri focused on her computer screen until she heard you and her eyes turned to you with unease. You were suddenly on edge as you saw the look on her face and you wondered if you had made another mistake. She frowned before her lips managed to twitch into a smile.

“[Y/N],” She greeted gently, “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” You answered suspiciously, “You?”

“Good, good,” She replied as she thinned her lips, “Are you sure, though?”

“What?” You creased your brows as you looked around, “I told you, I’m fine.”

“Alright,” She finally accepted, though she did not sound convinced, “Well, he’s waiting for you.”

“Okay,” You turned slowly as you dwelled on her tone; it sounded as if she were sending you to the scaffold.

You knocked on the dean’s door as you gripped your bag nervously and the foreboding rose within you. You were attuned by now to the unnerving air of Elvenking’s office and yet you felt as if something had changed. The familiar deep voice came from the other side and ordered you in and you obeyed without a thought.

“Hello,” You squeaked as you entered meekly to find the dean with his feet upon his desk as he reclined in his leather chair.

“[Y/N],” He greeted with a grin, “Please, sit.”

You gulped back your unease as the tension around you was nearly suffocating and you nearly blanched as you spotted the wall behind his chair. You could not be sure what had happened but there was a rather large hole in it, though you were not so bold as to ask why. Instead, you turned your attention back to Elvenking as his eyes settled on you.

“So, I trust you have what I asked for?” He ventured as he removed his feet from his desk and sat forward, “As always.”

“Yep,” You replied in a high voice, “Right here.”

As you always did, you took out the folder and held it across to him without a word. He dropped it on his desk without opening it and rose to your surprise. You were tempted to try to back away but as it was, your chair did not move. You watched as he rounded the desk to your side and stood before you with an expectant look.

“You are always so unsettled, [Y/N],” He mused as he stared down at you, “You should relax and take your jacket off.”

“I’m fine,” You waved away his offer awkwardly, “Really.”

“Oh come on,” He said with a grin, “I won’t bite…unless you ask me to.”

“I don’t think, um…” You swallowed and his pale eyes silenced you, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.”

You stood and unbuttoned your coat, trying not to show how nervous he was making you. _It was just a game,_ you reminded yourself. He was not going to do anything but mess with your head and you were not going to let him get to you.

“There, isn’t that better?” He took the coat from you and slung it across his desk behind him, “Perhaps, you should let your hair down.”

“Uh,” You looked around yourself desperately and braced yourself, “No, I don’t think I will.”

“Oh, [Y/N],” He intoned as he began to undo his suit jacket, letting it slip down his shoulders, “I just want you to feel comfortable.”

“I just want to to get my thesis done,” You gritted with determination, “And I don’t think this is very appropriate.”

“I am the dean,” He returned as he tossed his jacket atop your coat, “And I will say what’s appropriate.”

“I could walk out of here right now and go to the real dean,” You threatened, finding the last of your will, “And what do you think he would say is appropriate?”

“Oh, you’re going to tell him, too?” He raised his brow in challenge.

“Too?” You echoed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Well, Professor Durin dropped in last week,” He explained with a smirk, “And he seemed rather upset. He has some idea in his head that I have been…untowards.”

“He did?” You asked as you frowned.

“He did,” He confirmed as he stepped forward, “And he left that hole in my wall.”

You looked back to the wall and bit your lip as you could not believe that Durin had done that. You had begged him not to and now you were to pay the consequences of it.

“And let me tell you this,” Elvenking slithered as his hand rested on your shoulder. “Should he return with such an idea still lodged in his thick skull, he should find himself out of a job and he will know who he has to thank for it.”

“You wouldn’t,” You argued though you knew the answer.

“And you would be expelled,” The dean finished as his hand began to inch up your neck, “I don’t think the university board would appreciate a professor messing around with his G.A.”

“What? You don’t mean–” You were frozen as he stared down his nose at you, “I never…We haven’t–”

“Maybe not,” Elvenking smirked, “But who do you think the board will believe? I have cleaners who say they found the two of you in a classroom after a late night sleepover.”

“We got locked in,” You countered as his hand went around to your ponytail and he tugged the band from your hair, “Please, don’t.”

“Don’t worry, I just want to see this lovely hair of yours.” He pulled forward your loose tresses, “You should wear it down more often.”

You stayed silent as he leaned in close and your heart felt about to explode as his lips hovered above yours.

“Now, we can get to work,” He pulled back suddenly and your chest continued to pound as he backed away, “And I will end this with the same warning I have given Durin; If I should find the two of you slipping beyond professional boundaries, I will see both of you disposed of.”


	31. So Close, Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals have arrived once more and the reader is eager to be done.

Finals were upon you and you were shocked to have survived a second semester with the dean and professor bearing down on you. Elvenking had not relented in his mental game of cat and mouse while Durin seemed almost afraid to say anything to you. You had thought to confront him about his run in with the dean but could not bring yourself to do so. You had to keep your silence or you would be to blame for the loss of his job and you had been working so hard to avoid that very end. You had never wanted to be used as a weapon, you had merely wanted a Master’s degree.

Yet, Durin had not entirely cut himself off from you and you were glad for it but you could sense his own anxiety. You had no idea what was going on behind his deep blue eyes but sometimes you caught him watching you as if he could not figure you out. Despite, the barrier which had formed between you since the conference, he was still the one aspect of your university life that remained steady. You could always rely on him to keep you busy.

It was no different as you reached final exams and you were so close to the end that you could taste it on the tip of your tongue. You were only hampered by the fact that you would not be done with the dean, though a summer break was perhaps enough to keep you sane. You were nearly mournful at the thought that you would no longer be working with Durin and you hoped that you could still chance upon a visit with him once in awhile. His sister had sent you invitations to several family events which you had gracefully declined, though when you were no longer his G.A. you may just accept one or two.

You looked over at Durin as you walked down the steps of the lecture hall and the last student stood before him with exam clenched tightly in hand. You watched as she signed out before retrieving her bag and cringing as she neared the door. You remembered your own pained grimaces as you assured yourself of your failure in the same circumstance. You stopped before Durin’s desk and an unbidden smile came, one which was both sad and happy.

“I was…” You began before clearing your throat, “I wanted to ask you if you could…next semester, I was wondering if you could help me with my thesis?”

“What?” He raised his brow as he looked up from the stack of papers, “What about Elvenking?”

“Well, he doesn’t have to know,” You answered with a guilty grin, “I only wish I wasn’t bound to him for another year.”

“Hmm, I know that pain,” He mused as he stood and pulled his bag up from the floor, “I am almost sad to see you go.”

“Really?” You asked with genuine surprise, “I thought you would be celebrating.”

“I might just,” He smiled as he shoved the papers into his bag, “Would you care to join me?”

You stopped yourself from responding right away as you recalled the warning you had gotten from the dean and your thoughts fought behind your eyes.

“We’re officially done, you’re no longer my G.A.,” Durin said with a shrug, “Though I would like a proper goodbye.”

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” You grabbed your coat and bag from beside the desk, “Since I don’t have to worry about any more of your deadlines.”

“Hmm,” He scoffed as he hooked his bag over his shoulder, “So, I think a drink is in order then? The school pub should be empty seeing as there is still another day of exams.”

“Ohh, a drink,” You feigned surprise, “I never imagined you drinking, Professor Durin.”

“You can call me Thomas now,” He corrected as he led you to the door, “And after such a long semester, I am sure we could both use it.”

“More than you know,” You replied as you followed him out of the hall, “A drink to a summer free of Elvenking.”

* * *

You entered the pub ahead of Thomas with a sense of freedom flowing through you and found the place to be much less crowded than usual. You headed straight for the bar as he followed and you climbed up on one of the stools as he sat beside you. You turned to the bartender as he approached and placed your order before Thomas did the same, setting down his money before you could dig through your pockets.

“My treat,” He said with a smile, “I figure I owe you after the hell I put you through.”

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” You returned as your beer was placed before you, “Trust me, you’re the least of my problems.”

You took a gulp of your beer as he did the same and a thick silence fell upon you as you set it back on the bar and found him staring at you once more.

“He hasn’t…” Thomas’ voice trailed off, “I hope the dean hasn’t been so terrible.”

“Mmm, he’s the dean,” You shrugged, reaching subconsciously to your ponytail as you recalled how he had pulled it out, “He only knows one way to be.”

“You can tell me, you know?” He offered with concern in his voice, “If he…”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it,” You replied quietly as you peeled at the label of your bottle, “Nothing has happened, alright?”

“Alright,” He accepted, taking another drink of his beer, “So, what are your plans for the summer?”

“Well, I might just get some sleep,” You answered, glad that he had changed the subject, “Thesis work, obviously, but I think I’ll go see my mother for a time.”

“Sounds fun,” He commented as he leaned his arm on the bar, “It will be nice to get a break.”

“Do you have any plans?” You ventured as you shifted on your stool.

“I’m not sure yet,” He said as he ran his hand over his hair, “My nephews want me to try parasailing but I don’t think I’m up for it.”

“That would be awesome,” You sounded much too enthusiastic, “I’ve always wanted to try something like that.”

“Oh, really?” He intoned with a tilt of your head, “I never took you as the type.’

“Totally,” You said after another sip of beer, “I want to go bungee jumping one day.”

“You’re much braver than me,” He quipped as he took a gulp, “It must be how you survived the year.”

* * *

You had finished your bottle and resisted the urge for a second, figuring you did not want to get tipsy and leave Thomas with that impression of you. Instead, you climbed down off your stool and pulled your jacket over your shoulders with a smile as he did the same. You did not know what to do from here was you had nothing left in your agenda and the night was still rather early.

“Hmm, I don’t know where to go from here,” You admitted, “I always just hung out at the library and I don’t really feel like going home yet.”

“How about a walk?” Thomas asked as he hooked his bag over his shoulder, “It’s quite nice out.”

“Oh, yes, I was thinking that earlier,” You accepted as you set off for the door, “I am so happy winter is finally over.”

“Me, too,” He agreed as he followed you through the door, “But it’s suppose to rain tomorrow.”

“Mm, yes, I’ll be loathing the spring soon enough,” You mused as you began down the campus sidewalks, “You know, I never really had the chance to take in much of the scenery before,”

“You can’t really see much from the library,” He joked and you shook your head.

“Don’t treat me like I’m the only nerd here,” You chuckled at him, “For Christ’s sakes, you–Ah!”

A stick caught between your legs and  you could already feel the impact with the pavement as you began to fall forward. However, you were saved from scraping your hands and knees as Thomas caught your arm and kept you aloft as you tried to set your feet below you. He turned you too him as he helped you steady yourself and you giggled at your own clumsiness.

“Thanks,” You said with an embarrassed grin, “I just can’t seem to stay upright for more than an hour.”

“No problem,” He replied with a smile and his eyes caught yours, “I think it’s rather endearing.”

A silence followed his unusual compliment and you could not bring yourself to look away from him as your breath caught. His hand was still on your arm and you were much closer to him than before. Even if you had tried, you could not have backed away, there was an unseen force drawing you forward and you did not care about anything but that moment.

His hand released your arm and snaked up behind your neck as he pulled you closer and crushed his lips against yours. You could not resist as you raised your arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders, opening your lips as you deepened the kiss. You knew that you should not be doing this but there was little you could do to fight yourself. His other hand pressed firmly on your lower back as he pulled you closer and your heart was pattering so quickly that you could hear nothing else. Finally, he lightened his hold on you, though his arm remained around your waist.

“I should not have done that,” He breathed as his thumb stroked your cheekbone.

“No, you should not have,” Another voice came from behind you and you let go of Thomas as your heart turned to ash and you looked to the shadow looming on the sidewalk.


	32. Caught in the Act [Finale]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Durin finally butt heads with Elvenking.

“No, you should not have,” Dr. Elvenking slithered and you pulled away from Thomas as you cringed in shame, “Especially not where just anyone can see.”

You remained as silent as Thomas as you both stared back at the dean in guilt though you barely regretted what had just happened. Your shock turned to anger as you glared back at the man who had turned your university career into a nightmare.

“Oh, fuck you!” You shouted as all your anger came brimming to the surface.

“You missed that chance, dear,” He returned and you lunged forward suddenly as Thomas caught your arm.

“Don’t, [Y/N],” He said as he held you back, “It’s not worth it.”

“I knew you couldn’t resist, Thomas,” Elvenking mused as you relented, “I can only imagine…I suppose I should have taken the opportunity when I had it. Mmm, but I have two more semesters left, don’t I?”

“You wish,” Your growled at the man as his eyes trailed up and down your body.

“Trust me, you’re settling for second best,” He returned as he stepped closer, “We could have had so much fun…”

“Take another fucking step, I dare you, Theo,” Thomas got between you and Elvenking suddenly.

“Thomas, you fool,” He stopped in his tracks and you could sense the stare down between the men, “I was almost considering letting you keep your job.”

“You can take it and shove it up your ass, “ Thomas squared his shoulders as you peeked around him, “I quit.”

“And what about her?” Elvenking’s eyes darted to you as you glanced out from behind Thomas, “Do you think her so willing to give up her degree?”

“She’s done nothing wrong,” Thomas countered as he went toe to toe with the dean, “If you were to bring this before the board, they wouldn’t even think to bring charges against her and besides, her G.A. ship is over.”

“Hmm, you’re right,” Elvenking allowed dryly, “But is she really worth your job? I mean, she is young and not too hard on the eyes. I couldn’t deny that I hadn’t looked forward to tasting–”

The dean’s words were cut off as Thomas’ fist collided with his jaw and he was nearly bowled over by the force. Thomas seized his collar and pulled back for another hit but you clung to his arm desperately before he could land another blow.

“Don’t,” You begged as he looked to you, his eyes glowing with fury, “Leave him. As you said, it’s not worth it.”

He stared at you a moment before he exhaled and released Elvenking but as he did he barely sidestepped the dean’s fist which crashed into his broad shoulder. Thomas pushed you out of the way as he turned back to Elvenking and the two of them closed the distance in seconds as they latched onto each other. You ran back to them as they tried to hit one another and you grabbed onto them as they continued to struggle.

“Stop it!” You shouted as you tried to yank them apart, “For God’s sakes, you are grown men!”

Elvenking continued to jab but Thomas detached himself and pulled you back with him as he avoided another blow. The dean stopped himself as you backed beyond his reach and the anger in his eyes was nearly frightening. Thomas clung onto your wrist as he motioned you back behind him and stood tall before you.

“It’s over, Theo,” He said with exasperation, “You win. Take my job, I couldn’t care less. Go and sit in your dean’s office and be a miserable twat. I’m done.”

“You are an idiot,” Elvenking hissed, “After years of this and you would toss it all away on a girl.”

“Wasn’t that your plan all along? Somehow, you were going to find a way to rid yourself of me through her,” He returned as a new calm leveled his tone, “I am done fighting, Theo. I don’t care that you’re dean, I never did. It is your dishonesty I hate. I am only sad that it has only grown worse, that you have sunk so low.”

Elvenking stared back silently as if he had been slapped in the face.

“That you would use [Y/N] so, that has told me all I need to know about you,” Thomas declared into the night air, “But I should thank you because I am no longer so miserable as you. If it wasn’t for her, I would still be stuck in the past. I would be only as bad as you. It doesn’t matter, none of this matters.”

Elvenking’s brow furrowed as he clenched his jaw and yet he produced no sly retort, instead he stood staring back with his empty pale eyes.

“Come on, [Y/N],” Thomas turned to you, “I have to go clear out my office,” He grabbed your hand gently as he made to walk past the dean, “Goodbye, Theo. I hope that one day, you can finally let this go.”

He pulled you past the unmoving Elvenking and down the next sidewalk towards the History Building and you felt as stunned as the dean looked.

“Thomas,” You said quietly, “You shouldn’t have quit.”

“He would have fired me anyway,” He replied plainly, “And I was telling the truth, I’m done.”

“Are you sure?” You asked as you let him lead you further.

“Entirely,” He answered as you saw him smile, the light of the building ahead glowing in his blue eyes, “But are you sure?”

“What do you mean?” You stopped beside him and he turned you to face him.

“About this? Us?” He returned quietly as he squeezed your hand, “I hope I didn’t misunderstand what happened back there.”

“Us?” You took his other hand and entwined your fingers with his, “Can I have an extension on answering that or…”

“[Y/N],” He warned with a grin as he pulled you closer, “You know how much I despise lateness.”

“Fine,” You relented as you stood on your tiptoes and raised your chin so that your lips were just below his, “I am sure.”

He leaned down and met your lips softly and you smiled to yourself at the idea that you were kissing him and that it felt so wonderful. You released his hands as you set yours on his shoulders and his fell to your hips as he hugged you to him. You ran your hands up his neck and brushed your fingers through his beard as you opened your lips and basked in the warmth of his embrace. You wondered how difficult it would be to transfer universities before you pushed away the thoughts. Your semester was over and such matters would have to wait.


End file.
